Secrets Can Kill Supernatural Sisterfic
by AddictedToAckles
Summary: Dean and Sam discover they have a 16 yr old sister,Valerie with a very bad life. Kidnapping her and having a new life with her brothers and hunting, this is my take on how it will be. Rated M for language and sexual content. -Wincest Dean/OC & Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1 The New Winchester

I do not own Sam and Dean, or any other Supernatural. I do own the character Valerie. Keep in mind in this story Dean is 27, Sam is 20, and Valerie is 16. Mary Winchester also died when Dean was 21, Sam was 14 and Valerie was 10! Winsister Fic! Rated M for sexual contect and language.

Prologue

I can say there once was a time in my life that I was "normal". Not so much anymore. Things that I never thought about having to worry about, I started to realize that it is all real. All those things that adults say are not true and are just stories, is not true. I know this because my whole life had changed from normal to abnormal in a day. Little did I know that my life had just started getting freaky, and there was more in my future. I had no idea what I was in for. But, I am now living in a new world. My own world of Supernatural.

Chapter 1: The New Winchester

My name is Valerie. Valerie Winchester. I am 16 years old, and I live in a small town in South Carolina, with my mom, Karen and my dad, Daniel. Well, my adopted parents. I was put up for adoption the day I was born. My birthparents are John and Mary Winchester. They all agreed on an open adoption, so they kept in touch with me untill I was about 10. When my mom, Mary, was killed in a fire. My dad, John, just never got in touch again. No more phone calls. No more letters, even. It all just...stopped. Soon after that, I started hearing voices. At first I thought it was just in my head. But, then things got worse. I started having nightmares. They were very vivid. and they were terrifying. It almost seemed like I was there. From that point on, it escalated to actually seeing supernatural beings in front of my own eyes. That's when my opinions on supernatural forces and entitys were no longer the scary things I saw in movies or read about in books. They walked around. In the real world. Hurting people. And for being able to see them, it made me think. Maybe I am supposed to see them. To destroy them. To kill them. So, I started researching everything I could. I even read about other peoples contacts with supernatural creatures. Anything I could to learn more and educate myself on how to kill or lock away the evil things on this planet.

I eventually started going on late night hunts. I had my own process on finding what I was looking for and how to kill it without being seen. My mom and dad, they know nothing about my "gift", you could call it. If I told them they would think I was insane. Going crazy. and they would definitley try to stop me. I was not gonna let that happen. I had to much to deal with. I had to save the innocent people that everynight were that close to danger. I know the things that I have seen and killed. It was real. I am not making up an excuse to deal with the feelings of my pathetic life or how hurt I am not having my dad around anymore. To help me. He did have beliefs in this supernatural crazy talk. My dreams and my feelings, they told me he was the greatest.

Tonight is October 13th. Creepy huh? I'm going on a hunt. A ghost hunt. I quietly opened the two story window in my room, and grabbed my bag and escaped the four walls that trap me with the memories of the life I used to have. I was going out into the night to face the evil that people never think twice about.

**Back at Home**

Karen was sitting in her room with Daniel talking about Valerie. They were the ones who had to break the news about Mary's death, six years ago. They both were very close to John and Mary before the fire. They had made a deal not to tell Valerie she had two brothers. So that she wouldn't be even more upset about not seeing them as well. In the middle of their conversation they heard a knock downstairs. Who would be knocking on the door at midnight? Daniel led them downstairs to the door and opened it to see two young men.

"Hi sorry to bother you. I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam. You know out father? John Winchester?"

"Come on in", Daniel said. He led them to the dining room and took a seat. "What is it we can help you boys with?".

"Well, we saw your name in our dads journal, and we just wanted to know...how do you know our father?", Sam said.

"He never told you?... Well...Umm, we adopted his daughter..." Karen said.

Dean and Sam looked at eachother, confused. Then they both looked back at Karen.

"That's a mistake. He never had a daughter. Just me and Sam."

"No, he did. Valerie. She's 16. We adopted her from your parents the day she was born."

Dean got very angry. Angry and upset that his whole life he had a baby sister, and he never knew. He couldn't be there for her. To protect her. Dean could not hold in his anger and he started yelling and Sam tried to calm him down.

"DEAN! Chill out okay!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY, SAM? WE HAD A SISTER! WE HAVE A SISTER! DAD NEVER TOLD US! HE HID IT FROM US THE WHOLE DAMN TIME!"

"Dean, I'm sure what dad did was for a good reason, okay? There's always a good reason for the things that dad does..at least that's what you've always told me."

Dean calmed down a little and turned to face Karen and Daniel.

"She's here right now?," Dean asked.

"Ummm...yeah, she's sleeping upstairs. You guys are more than welcome to stay the night and see her in the morning if you like?"

"Yes, we would appreciate that."

Karen showed them to the guest room, which happened to be next to Valerie's room.

**2 A.M**

Valerie quietly opened up her window and climbed in, unable to see what she was doing in the dark. She found the light switch and turned around and saw two guys sitting there on her bed. She screamed. Then Dean ran over to her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream. It's okay. I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam. This may sound crazy and hard to believe, but were your brothers. Are parents are John and Mary Winchester." Dean slowly moved his hand away from her mouth, to find her in shock.

Retur


	2. Chapter 2 Carry On

**Chapter 2: Carry On**

Dean and Sam just stood there in front of her, watching her shocked expression. Not even pondering the thought of why she had snuck out.

"It's okay Valerie. I know this is a lot to take in. We'll be here in the morning. We can talk then, alright?" Sam said.

"Yeah...okay...", she said almost as a question.

Sam walked her to her bed and tucked her in. He looked in her eyes and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight." Sam whispered softly.

Dean looked over at her and gave her a little smile. Then they both walked out the door. They walked back to their guest room, and Dean went straight to the bed and took a seat on the end of the bed. Sam could see his eyes starting to tear up, which was very rare for his big brother.

"Dean, what's going on?"

"It's just that...that's our baby sister!", he said pointing towards her room," and I barely know her! But...looking at her...and actually meeting her, I would already do anything for that girl."

"Me too, Dean."

Deans sad expression turned to one of his 'I'm up to something' grins. Sam got a little worried.

"What are you thinking, Dean?"

"We should take her with us! I'm done losing our family, Sam! Fuck that! Sam, she's our babysister! Now that we know the truth we can't just leave her here!"

"Exactly Dean! She's our BABY sister! What if she got hurt!"

"I will not let ANYTHING happen to her!"

"Maybe not intentionally, but you have no control over everything that happens on the hunts!"

"There's no discussion, Sammy. I'm not leaving her here!"

"Well...she's my babysister too."

Dean decided to lighten up the mood. " I dunno Sammy...She looks more like me, don't ya think?" Dean grinned.

"Lets only hope she's not as much of a smartass as you." Sam said laughing.

Dean was about to protest before he gave it a little thought. " Yeah..Your right. Lets hope. If she's anything like me...well...we definitley got our hands full." They both smiled, because they still liked the idea of getting to be with their baby sister after all these years.

*****MORNING*****

Karen was already downstairs making breakfast for everyone and Daniel was at the table reading the newspaper. Sam and Dean walked down the stairs and thought' She has such a normal, safe place..for now..can they really take that all away?'

"Goodmorning!" Karen said," You guys sleep okay?" Dean had never met anyone so happy this early in the morning.

"Yes, we did. Thank you." Sam replied.

They both took a seat at the table and Karen carried over the trays of food. Pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast! Dean let out a grin as he looked over the food, he was in heaven!

"Valerie! Breakfast in ready!"

They heard her coming down the stairs, then saw her dressed in ripped skinny jeans, a printed tank and a leather jacket for the cold weather they have been having. Dean stared at her mesmerized at how much she looked like Mary. Her long wavy blonde hair and soft facial features. She walked to the table and took a seat next to Sam. " Goodmorning." Sam said. She flashed him a smile and said goodmorning. Breakfast that morning was surprisingly pretty quiet. Valerie just sat their thinking about everything. She actually has two older brothers. She didn't know if they were very fond of the idea..at least Dean. He hadn't said much to her this whole time. She was broken from her train of thought when Dean started to speak.

"Daniel, do you mind if me and Sam take Valerie on a walk to talk?"

Daniel looked over to his wife and she nodded. He seemed to hesitate but said yes.

"So...You didn't know?" Sam asked.

"Know what? ...That I have brothers? No..I had no clue."

"Are you...upset? About having us?"

"No. Of course not. I always wanted brothers."

Dean and Sam smiled, then looked down at Valerie, and saw she was crying. They both stopped walking and looked at her, worried.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

She looked down at her feet. She hesitated," Why didn't...mom and dad want me?"

Dean grabbed her and sat her down on the bench that stood in front of them. He bent down in front of her and held her hands.

"Valerie...it's not that they didn't want you. They wanted to protect you. They would have done anything to keep you! Don't you ever get the feeling that anyone of us didn't want you. Got it?"

"Yeah...I got it." Dean grabbed her into a hug, then Sam did the same.

"Anyways...Valerie have you ever had any visions or weird feelings?"

"You have' em too?"

"No..But Sammy does."

Sam looked at her. Scary isn't it?"

"Yeah...at first. After a while is sorta came naturally, Ya know, it was a part of me. Then, I started hunting which made me less scared."

"WAIT!, Dean yelled," You hunt? Are you crazy! It' s way to dangerous!"

"I agree with Dean, Val. Are you crazy? You could be killed!"

"Hey! I've been through worse!, But I always pulled through. I mean here I am, right?"

Dean shook his head." No more hunting alone. Understand? If you wanna hunt.." Dean hesitated, a little nervous," You'll just have to join me and Sam."

"You mean...leave home? and stay with you and Sam forever? Away from my dad?...and mom?" She added.

"You make it sound like it's the last place you'd want to be." Dean scoffed.

"No, it's not. It's just..my dad. He would never let me go." She looked scared.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked back up at her house." I'll just sneak out and run away."

"Fine by me" Dean smiled, then Sam smacked him on the back of the head. She laughed and giggled , which made them smile and start laughing.

They walked back to the house and told Karen and Daniel that they would be in touch soon, and they left Valerie..for now.

Hours later around 9p.m. Valerie told her parents she was tired and quietly went to her mom and told her that no matter what she loved her. She went upstairs to bed, and about a half hour of packing her clothes and special things she didn't want to leave, like her ipod, camera, and jewelry box. She heard a quiet knock on her window. She went and opened it to find Sam. She handed him her duffel bag and took one last glance at her room, as Sam looked at her fast enough to see her face. She turned back and walked out the window, a pit in her stomach. Not fear. Not hurt. But happyness.

As her and Sam reached the impala, trying to make no noises, Sam put her bag in the trunk as Valerie got in the backseat. Dean looked back at her smiling. "Hey babe, you ready?"

"You know I am" She flashed back a smile as Sam got in.

So, there they were. Dean and Sam on their way to a new hunt with their sister.


	3. Chapter 3 My Dirty Little Secrets

**Ch. 3 My Dirty Little Secrets**

The sun started to glimmer through the window of the backseat as Valerie started to open her eyes. They obviously had kept driving through the night, because Sam was now in the drivers seat. She slowly sat up and yawned.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Sam said looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Good morning." She looked over at Dean who was asleep in the passenger seat. She couldn't help but think how adorable he was.

"You hungry?" Sam asked.

"Starving." she said with a smile.

He pulled into a diner off the highway and they both got out of the car. Valerie went to Dean's door and opened it quietly. She went to give him a big kiss on the cheek when he brought his arms out and started tickling her. They all loved how they could be so close and comfortable around each other.

"Dean, Dean! Stop it! Plea!" she managed to scream through gasping through breath and laughing hysterically .

"What do you say?" Dean said chuckling. Sam watched, smiling at seeing Dean being so loving towards their baby sister and letting his bad ass attitude down. Dean finally let her go and took her hand as they walked to the diner entrance. They walked over to the booth and Dean took a seat next to Val as Sam sat across from her. They ordered everything off the breakfast menu.

_Burkitsville, Indiana 1 Year Ago_

_A newlywed couple was leaving after the locals had helped them out when they got lost. The guy has a tattoo that the daughter notices as they make their farewells and leave. Down the road the car and the cell phone both die and they notice a nearby house. They go to check it out and on the way they see an ominous looking scarecrow suspended from a pole. The scarecrow seems to have moved as they head into the woods - as they proceed they hear noises behind them and start running for their car. The guy disappears and she turns and stumbles over the corpse of her boyfriend. Then a shadowy figure closes in on her. _

"So, where are we going?" Valerie asked.

"Well, Burkesville, Indiana, for the past three years couples go on a road trip cross-country. None of them made it to their destination, and none of them ever heard from again."

"Well. it's a big country Dean. They could've disappeared anywhere." Valerie replied.

" Yeah, could've . But each ones route took'em to the same part of Indiana . Always on the second year of April. Always one year after another."

"This is the second week of April." Sam butted in.

"Yep."

"Sounds good." she said, but Sam noticed something in her voice that made him question of she was okay.

"You alright, Val?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be, Sammy?"

"You just seem….I don't know, just feels like something is bothering you. Before ,you said you'd been through worse. What exactly did you mean?" Sam could see her eyes start to glisten. His eyes reached her vacant gaze and he reached out to touch her hand. " It's alright, Val. Just tell us."

"Valerie, what's wrong?" Dean said.

" I don't think I can tell anyone…something could happen…something bad." she was shaking her head, tears coming from her eyes.

"Were your brothers, Valerie, if something is wrong and making you this upset, you gotta tell us…so we can fix it." Dean spoke in a soft, but serious voice.

Valerie's voice started to raise," How can you fix it? Kill my father!"

"Your father?" Sam asked in confusion.

Valerie looked down and whispered, " yeah..my father."

"What did he do, Valerie?" Sam asked, as he caught her eyes again, his head started to hurt. Then images started to appear in his head. He saw Daniel yelling at her, and beating her, then he raped her. Sam came out of the vision and looked back in her eyes. He brought his hand to his mouth and tears started to come from his own eyes.

"No..No..Oh my god," he started to say," he.." Sam hesitated. " He raped you?"

Dean quickly looked at Valerie, with anger burning in his eyes. " He did." Dean said, more of a statement than a question, but she could hear the sympathy in his voice.

"Yeah."

"Just once?"

"No. more than once."

"I'm so sorry, Valerie." Sam said crying.

"That son of a bitch." Dean said back. She could hear the anger in his voice. She started to cry even harder. Tears pouring down her face, she got up from the table, as people were starting at them, and ran to the impala. She got into the backseat and cuddled into her jacket crying hysterically. Dean ran after her and opened the door and got in the backseat with her. He held her face in his hands, his thumb tracing softly over her chin. He looked deep in her eyes and started talking in a small voice, he rarely ever used.

"Valerie, what your dad did was wrong. It's sick. I can't even imagine! But, even though it's hard, try…Val! Try! Try to forget! Because remembering the pain, and the anger, it will eventually kill you. And kill me. No matter how bad I wanna drive back there and kill the son of a bitch…I love you! I love you more than anything. No one will hurt you again! Ever. Do you understand me?"

" Yeah, I love you to Dean." and she crawled into his lap and lay her head on his chest under his chin. He comforted her by rubbing her back. Then he moved his chest to look back in her eyes.

" No more secrets, okay?"

She hesitated, hoping he didn't notice. " okay." and laid her head back down, to her comforting brother.


	4. Chapter 4 I love you more

Ch.4 I love you more.

After a few more minutes of silence, just sitting in the backseat with Dean, Sam came out and opened the passenger door. He slowly got in and turned around to face Valerie.

"Are you okay?" he said in his deep voice.

"Yeah, yeah I think so.."

"You wanna drive, Dean?"

"Yeah, sure." Then he kissed Valerie on the forehead and climbed out of the backseat into the front. He jammed in his AC/DC cassette tape and they left behind the town to find some demons.

'Welcome to Burkitsville' They pull into the town and they meet with a local man, Scotty, and shows them pictures of the couple that went missing but the man claims not to recognize them. Their niece Emily recognizes the newlywed husband, Vince, from the tattoo, and her parents then remember them. Dean, Sam and Valerie decide to go get a motel room.

They pulled into the parking lot and Sam went inside to get the room. Dean and Valerie got out of the car to get their bags, as Sam came over with the room key.

"Room 13." Sam said.

"13? Seriously! Its not very lucky, Sam." Valerie said sounding sarcastic but, being serious, she knows what's out there.

"Oh come on Val, don't be such a wuss." Dean kidded with his cute little smirk.

They get to the door and Sam opened up the dorr to find two beds and plain white walls. The room wasn't that clean, not that every motel room was a fancy suite, but this place had to be one of the worst. Sam went straight to the table with his laptop to start researching.

"Okay, well while you guys do your thing, I'm gonna go take a shower." She grabbed some clothes from her bag and walked to the bathroom. After about ten minutes in the shower she got out and put on one of Dean's oversized shirts, that he had let her use, and a pair of white shorts. She brushed through her damp, long blonde hair and left the bathroom feeling clean and refreshed after their long drive.

"Where's Sam?" She asked as she saw Dean laying on the bed watching TV.

"Went out to the get dinner." Dean said as he looked over to her.

"Oh." She walked over to the table and sat down in front of Sam's computer. As she was sitting there she found it hard to keep her eyes open. Dean kept glancing over at her, a little smile on his face. " Val." Dean said, his voice breaking the silence of the room. She looked up at him, a scared look on her face. " huh? What ?" she replied.

"Come here." he said as he motioned with his finger.

She got up and walked over to the side of the bed Dean was on. She stood there, her legs about to give out from being exhausted. Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her on the bed and put her head on his chest, and brought the covers over them. Cuddling wasn't usually Dean's thing, but this was his baby sister and today was a very long day for all of them. Dean could feel her breathing turn to a soft steady pace and he knew she had fell asleep. He stroked her long blonde hair and was falling asleep to her heartbeat. And he knew he would do whatever he had to do to keep her heart beating.


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth Hurts

Ch.5 The Truth Hurts

When Sam opened the door to the room he saw Dean cuddling with their baby sister. He thought for a second if he should wake them for dinner. He walked over to Dean and tapped his shoulder.

"Dean, wake up." Sam whispered, not to wake Valerie. Dean slowly opened his eyes, becoming aware that Valerie was still laying on his chest.

"What?" Dean whispered back. Sam held up the begs of food. " dinner?" " Yeah, but I don't wanna wake her up. She's had a long day." Dean slowly and carefully put his arm around her back and gently slid her off his chest. He got out of the bed careful not to wake her up, then pulled the covers up again and kissed her forehead.

Dean and Sam walked over to the table and took out the burgers and fries. " So, how is she?" Sam asked.

Dean smiled. " A lot better." Dean's face moved from Sam's face to Valerie's peaceful face. " How could someone hurt her the way he did? Especially someone who's supposed to be her father? I just don't get it, Sammy. I wish we could kill him like we do to any other evil sons of bitches." Dean was getting himself worked up, very fast. Sam tried to calm him down.

"Dean, I don't know, but she's safe now. She has you…and me. Look at her." Dean and Sam looked over at their sister," She's our baby sister. And if anything tries to hurt her, they will die. I'm not losing anyone, again, ever. First mom, then Jess. I'm tired of it."

The alarm went off at 7 am. Valerie tossed and turned as Dean rolled over and kissed her on the cheek. " good morning baby". She turned to see Dean laying next to her, face to face, smiling. "Good morning." She said with a smile. " Ready to get some huntin' done?" Valerie groaned," yeah, okay.." Dean helped her out of bed as Sam walked in with breakfast. The three of them sat at the table eating breakfast, and talking about the hunt.

"Okay, so I'll go around town talking with the townspeople, researching. You go to where the people disappeared. See if you can find something. 'kay?" Sam said.

"Yeah, okay, just Valerie goes with you. I don't want her out there. Its to dangerous." Dean said through mouthfuls.

"Dean!" Valerie yelled.

"No, Val. Your going with Sam."

"Fine."

After Valerie and Dean got dressed, they locked up the door and walked to the impala. Valerie started walking around ahead of the motel parking lot. "Valerie! Wait!" Sam yelled.

"Watch her, Sammy." Dean said.

"Don't worry Dean. I've got her." and Sam ran to catch up with Valerie.

"Is something bothering you? Val, you know Dean would love for you to go with him, he's just scared. Ya know? You're his baby sister. He doesn't want you to get hurt. Just give it some time. Okay?"

"I understand, Sammy. I really do, it's just that…I don't think that feeling will really ever go away."

" It will….eventually. Maybe. " Sam said laughing.

Sam and Valerie were wandering around the small town until they stopped to check out the diner. They decided to take a break of looking for anything suspicious and order some food. The diner seemed pretty empty for noon. As they were sitting there Sam looked at Valerie's wrists and saw scars. He froze in shock. Those didn't look like regular demon cuts. He didn't know what to do. Should he bring it up? He notices some of the cuts looked fresh. What should he do?

As he's driving his electro-detector goes off as he passes by an orchard. He decided to grab a gun and investigates. As he's walking through the woods he spots the scarecrow, holding a sickle. He starts to walk towards it. " Dude, you fugly." He grabs a ladder from a nearby tree and climbs up to the top so he's eye level with the scarecrow. He movies it's clothing and recognizes the design from Vince's tattoo. He pulls out Vince's flyer and compares the designs, which are exactly the same. He looks up at the scarecrow," nice tat."

Dean meets up with Sam and Valerie and tells them everything. They decide to let Valerie talk to the daughter, Emily. She reveals that the Jorgesons are her aunt and uncle who took her in when her parents died, and that the town is seemingly "blessed." She also notices a car belonging to another stranded couple. Valerie comes back to the diner to join Dean and Sam. They decided to chat up the couple, despite Scotty's efforts to keep them away from them. Dean offers to help them fix their brake line, which won't be fixed until sunset, but they decline. He gives them an ominous warning but they ignore him. Scotty calls the sheriff, who escorts them out of town.

Come nightfall, they return into town while the newest couple wanders through the orchard and are stalked by the scarecrow. They run for it and Dean gets in front of them and sends them to their car. He opens up on the scarecrow with a shotgun to no effect but they all get safely back to the car as the scarecrow disappears.

Dean explains that the scarecrow is a manifestation of a pagan god and takes the couple (fattened up by the locals) as a fertility sacrifice. Dean decides to meet with a local professor who provides information on a Norse god, the Vanir, which the locals of Scandinavian descent imported with them.

"Dean! I wanna go! Come on, I never do anything." Valerie said.

Dean opened the door motioning outside. "Let's go." He said. He takes one last look at Sam and shuts the door. According to the books its energy springs from a sacred tree, that's what the professor said. Dean thanked him for his help and him and Valerie starting walking back to the car when they saw the sheriff, then black.

The townsfolk are discussing what to do with Dean and Valerie and how the Vanir is angry with them and the sacrifice must be made. It becomes clear that they're going to use Dean and Valerie as the male and female sacrifices and lock them away in the cellar. Back at the motel, Sam keeps trying to get a hold of Dean but, finally when he doesn't answer Sam gets the feeling that something is wrong.

The cellar door opens and they see the group of townspeople with guns pointed right at them. They lead them to two trees, near the orchard with the scarecrow/Vanir, and tie them up there. They left them there, and then it started to get dark. Dean figures they have to destroy the old tree the Vanir is tied to.

"What are we gonna do, Dean? We're gonna die.."

"Val, look at me. We are not gonna die. I'm not gonna let you die, remember?" Dean starts fidgeting with the ropes to get free. Valerie does the same but, she knows she can't break free. All of a sudden they hear noises coming from behind them in the dark. Valerie starts shaking and she knows that Dean is scared to. Sam comes around the corner, and starts to untie Valerie, then Dean.

"Come on, we have to hurry before the scarecrow wakes up!" Sam yells. They turn around and see the scarecrow is gone. Then the townspeople appear with their guns.

"PLEASE! Just let us go." Valerie said through a shaky voice, not even a scream. Though that is what she wanted to do.

"We can't let you go. "

The three of them run off through the orchard, yelling at the people to leave them alone and to let them go but they're interrupted when the scarecrow kills them both. The townspeople run off and Sam, Dean and Valerie pull away in the impala. The next morning they find the First Tree, inscribed with runes, and the brothers prepare to torch it. Valerie insists on setting it on fire herself and it goes up in flames.


	6. Chapter 6 Do I tell Dean?

**Ch. 6 Do I tell Dean?**

They walked into the hotel room , exhausted and relieved. They had made it through Valerie's first hunt with her brothers. She walked over to her duffel bag and pulled out some pajamas.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said as she walked to the bathroom door. As Sam sat there at the table, across from Dean, his thoughts went to Valerie's hidden secret.' What do I do? If I tell him and he over reacts, Val will hate me forever.'

"Dean, something's wrong."

"What isn't wrong these days, Sammy?" Dean said smirking.

"No, really Dean. It's Valerie." Sam said. Dean could see and hear the seriousness which he wouldn't admit but scared him.

"What?"

"She has cuts…on her wrists." Sam said pointing to his inner wrists.

"She's cutting herself?" Dean asked confused.

"Yeah." Sam saw Dean getting angry, for a minute he started to regret his decision, but then remembered that Dean would make Valerie stop. She would listen to him.

At perfect timing Valerie walked out of the bathroom. He brothers stared at her, which made her feel uneasy. Sam was staring at her, pondering the idea of running to take a shower, but Dean had already started.

"I understand that you've been through hell. What I don't get is why you do what you do, Val! I didn't exactly go through the things you have, but, please don't hurt me like this. It's selfish. Because I love you so much, and I will do anything for you."

"Dean, I love you too. But what are you talking about?"

"Valerie, you know what I am talking about." he said walking up to her and gently grabbing her outer wrists and turning them over to reveal scars and a fresh cut that was still red from blood. Dean gasped," Val, damn it!" he looked over at Sam, " first aid kit." Sam rushed to the bag to get the first aid and Dean walked Valerie to the table. He started cleaning up her cuts. As Dean put peroxide on it, she flinched from the stinging, and Sam started rubbing her back to help get her mind of the pain on her body.

"It's okay, baby." Sam whispered. As soon as Dean finished Valerie was exhausted from the long day of hunting. Sam and Dean both noticed this.

"Why don't you head to bed…" Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm tired." She yawned. She walked over to the bed on the right side by the bathroom and Sam walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Dean sat next to her on the bed. He could see she had already fallen asleep. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He saw a black and blue bruise on her lower back, where her shirt was lifted to reveal it. Dean pulled the back of her shirt up more, and saw more bruises. He ran his fingers over the bruises and Valerie flinched in her sleep. Sam walked out of the bathroom and looked over at Dean who had a look of horror on his face.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"Come take a look for yourself."

Sam walked over to the side of Dean's bed, Valerie facing away from them. Sam saw the bruises and gasped. "Oh my god!" Sam ran his fingers over the bruises too and Valerie flinched again. "Her dad." Sam said. Sam was pissed. He raised his hands over his head in anger, tears forming from his eyes.

Dean glanced over his sisters body. "Think there's more?" Dean said sadly. " Only one way to find out." Sam said as he rushed over to her side. He pulled the blanket off her legs and looked over her legs and he saw bruises on her upper thighs. Sam looked at Dean and shook his head in disgust. He pulled up her shirt to reveal her stomach and saw a cut on her side. A cut that needed stitches.

"A stitch wound?" Dean said.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Sam replied. Valerie started to move, as Dean pulled the blanket up over her again. Deans turn to shower and by 11 pm Dean's phone rang. It was Bobby. He needed help. Sam picked Valerie up in his arms and Dean carried the bags to the impala. Sam laid her In the backseat and got in the passenger seat. The trunk door slammed shut and Dean opened the door and sped off.

As it got later, his eyes started to close. Sam and Valerie already fast asleep. All of a sudden out of no where a huge truck and a bright light. Then, nothing,


	7. Chapter 7 In My Time of Dying

**Ch. 7 In My Time of Dying**

Dean swallowed, barely awake. He turned to his side to see Sam unconscious, then saw Valerie in the backseat, bleeding really bad. "Valerie! Sam!" he tried to scream, though it came out more like a whisper. He heard something walking up to the car, and then the drivers' side door was pulled off its hinges. Dean saw a man possessed by a demon. He pointed the colt at him.

"Back! Or I'll kill you I swear to god."

"You won't. You're saving that bullet for someone else." The demon replied.

Dean cocked the gun. "You wanna bet?"

The demon smiled, then the black demon-ichor pours out of the man, and he collapses. Dean dropped his head back in relief. Then the man started to wake up. "Oh my god! Did I do this?" Dean started yelling for Valerie and Sam again. But no answer.

In the morning there was a rescue helicopter. All three of them were carried onto the stretchers. Dean was unconscious, but Sam and Valerie weren't.

"Significant passenger side intrusion. Unresponsive. BP is 180 over 60, heartrate 95, 95!"

"Tell me if they're okay!"

"You have to stay still, sir."

"Are they even alive?" Dean yelled.

*****Hospital*****

In the hospital room, they're were flowers and giant teddy bears all around. Valerie sat up, wearing a white hospital gown. She slowly sits up, and gets out of bed and walks into the hallway. "Sam? Dean? Anybody?"

She walks down the stairs, to the front entrance to the hospital, to find a nurse's station.

"Excuse me. Hi. I, uh, i think I was in a car accident, my brothers and I , I just need to find them." The nurse doesn't even acknowledge her. "Hello?" She started to snap her fingers, but still no response. She starts to panic and goes back upstairs. She walks into her room to see her body. Intubated and unconscious, that's when she really starts to panic.

Still in shock from seeing her own body, she turns to see Dean walk in. "Dean! You look good. Considering."

"Oh no." Dean said, as he looked at his sister lying there unconscious. "Oh, come on man, tell me you can hear me!" Valerie yelled, "How's Sam? Is he okay? Come on! Where's Sam when you need a psychic. Some ghost whispering or something!"

Then something no one expected…John Winchester walked through the door. Dean was shocked, so was Valerie, but of course no one could see or hear her expression. " Dad? What are you…where have you been?"

"Don't worry about that Dean. How is she?" John said as he walked closer to Valerie laying in the hospital bed.

"I don't know. They haven't said anything."

Then the doctor entered the room. "Your brothers' awake. You can go see him if you like."

"Thank god! But, doc, what about my sister?"

"Well, she sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to her liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema."

"What can we do?" John asked.

"Well, we won't know her full condition until she wakes up. If she wakes up."

"If?" Dean was scared.

"I have to be honest-"

Valerie yelled to herself,"Oh, screw you doc, I'm waking up!"

"Most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. She's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations."

"Come on, Dean. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me, like Sam when you were hurt."

John walked to Sam's hospital room. He was laying in the bed with his arm in a spring.

"Hey, Sam."

"Dad? What are you doing here? How are you here?"

"You and your brother are so alike." He chuckled.

"How are Dean and Val"? Dean walked in just a few scratches on his face.

"Not so good, Sammy."

"Well, if the doctors won't do anything, we'll just find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on her. Like last time."

"We'll look for someone, Sam."

John being quiet the whole time decided to butt in. "But, Sam, I don't know if were gonna find anyone."

"Why not? I found that faith healer before?"

"Right, but that was, that was one in a million."

"So what? Do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?"

"No. I said we'd look. I'll check under every stone," John looked over at Dean," where's the colt?"

Sam replied first. "Your daughter is dying, and your worried about the colt!"

"We're hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us too. That gun may be our only card."

Then Dean answered his dads' previous question. "It's in the trunk. They dragged the car off of I-83."

"All right. You gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside."

"I already called Bobby. He's like an hour out, he's gonna get the Impala and tow it back to his place."

"All right. You, you go meet up with Bobby. You get that Colt, and you bring it back to me. And you watch out for hospital security."

"I think I've got it covered." Dean was about to leave the room when John added something else. "Hey. Here. I made a list of things I need, have Bobby pick them up for me."

Dean read it over out loud. "Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?"

"Protection." Dean left the room, leaving Sam and John alone. Valerie in the meantime had been leaning against the door. Then the doctor came in and told Sam he was free to leave. So him and John decided to go to Valerie's room.

Sam went to get coffee as John stay with Valerie. He just sat there looking at her. "Come on, Dad. You've gotta help me. I've gotta get better, I've gotta get back in there. I mean, you haven't called a soul for help. You haven't even tried. Aren't you going to do anything? Aren't you even going to say anything? You don't know the half of what I have been through. You gave me away. you were trying to protect me. And now you're just going to sit there and you're going to watch me die? I mean, what the hell kind of father are you? Everything you have done."

Then Valerie heard something in the hall. "What was that?" As she is walking to the hall a spirit flies past her. "I take it you didn't see that." She said to John.

Valerie stalked the spirit through the halls, following it into a room with a girl laying on the floor choking. "Help! Help!" she yelled. "Somebody! I need some help in here!" "I can't breathe." She was gasping for air, then it was quiet. Valerie just stood over her in shock.

Dean walked back to Valerie's room, from getting the Impala with Bobby. "Dean! Tell me you can friggin' hear me, there's something in the hospital. Now, you've got to bring me back and we've got to hunt this thing."

John noticed something was wrong. "Your quiet."

Dean was angry. He was fuming and he turned to face John and threw the coffee onto the floor. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"What are you talking about?" Then Sam walked into the room with the coffee. In the meantime, Valerie watched the scene play out in front of her.

"That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown?" Sam got angry after he heard what he walked in on. "WHAT!" he yelled.

"I have a plan, guys."

"That's exactly my point! Val is dying, and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own daughter!"

Valerie started getting scared. "NO, no, no, no guys! Please don't do this!"

"Don't tell me how I feel. I am doing this for Valerie, and you guys."

"You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend, Sam. You begged me to be part of this hunt."

"How? How is revenge going to help her? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!"

"Come on you guys! Please don't do this!"

"I knew I shouldn't have come. I knew it was a mistake.."

"Shut up all of you!" Valerie yelled and knocked the coffee over. Dean, Sam, and John all stared at the spilled coffee confused. Valerie looked stunned, she had actually done that. All of a sudden, she felt sharp pain in her stomach, and she tumbled over. Then nurses start running in the hallway. "What is it?" she said. "Something's going on out there." Dean yelled and they all started running to the scene. When they get to the opening of the room, they see monitors beeping and a doctor and some nurses are surrounding around Valerie, trying to resuscitate her. "All clear." The doctor said. Dean had tears in his eyes, just like the other Winchesters, "No." he whispered. "Still no pulse." The nurse said. The doctor responded," okay, go again, 360." They keep trying to charge her. Dean and Sam are crying, while John is holding back his tears with a stern look. Then Valerie walks up behind them, and sees a ghostly figure over her body. "Get the hell away from me!" she yelled. She runs over to the bed, and faces the thing and yells. "I said get back!"

Sam blinks, he thought he heard something. Valerie grabs onto the spirit, and it hurls him back then soars out of the room. The monitors slow, quiet. "We have a pulse. Were back into sinus rhythm." Valerie runs into the hallway looking for the spirit. Dean sighs, watching from where he was standing. Then Valerie stands back in front of them.

" Don't worry, guys. I'm not going anywhere. I'm getting that thing before it gets me. It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it. And if I can grab it, I can kill it." Sam looks over to where Valerie was, confused. But didn't say a word.

Valerie left the room, wandering the halls, when she heard a voice. " Can't you see me? Why won't you look at me?"

"Now what." Valerie said to herself.

"Somebody talk to me! Say something, please!"

"Can you see me?"

"Yeah."

"All right, just, uh, calm down. What's your name?"

"Tessa."

"Okay, good, Tessa I'm Valerie."

"What's happening to me? Am I – am I dead?"

"That sort of depends."

Valerie and Tessa walk to Tessa's hospital room, watching what is apparently Tessa's body hooked up to tubes and machines. A woman was sitting by her side, holding her hand. " I don't understand, I just came in for an appendectomy."

"Well, I hate to bear bad news, but I'm guessing there were some complications."

"It's just a dream, that's all. It's just a very weird, unbelievably vivid dream."

"Tessa. It's not a dream."

"Then what else could it be?"

"You ever heard of an out of body experience?"

"What are you, some new agey girl?"

"You see me messing with crystals or listening to Yanni? It's actually a very old idea. Got a lot of different names: Bilocation, crisis apparition, fetches... I think it's happening to us. And if it is, it means that we're spirits of people close to death. At least that's what my brothers taught me."

"So we're going to die?"

"No. Not if we hold on. Our bodies can get better, we can snap right back in there and wake up."

******Back in Valerie's room******

"What do you mean you felt something?" John asked.

"I mean it felt like, like Val. Like, she was there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what, it... But do you think it's even possible? I mean, do you think her spirit could be around?"

"Anything's possible."

"Well, there's one way to find out."

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta pick something up, I'll be back."

"Wait, Sam. I promise I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know Val's okay. Sam nodded and left. Dean and John just stood there, confused.

Valerie and Tessa are back walking down the hallway. " I gotta say, I'm impressed."

"With what?"

"With you. Most people in your spot would be jello right now, but uh, you're taking this pretty well. Maybe a little better than me."

"Don't get me wrong. I was pretty freaked at first. But now, I don't know. Maybe I'm dealing."

"So you're okay with dying?"

"No, of course not. I just think, whatever's gonna happen's gonna happen. It's out of my control, it's fate."

"Huh. Well, that's crap. My brother, Dean taught me, you always have a choice. You can either roll over and die or you can keep fighting, no matter what —"

Over the PA, they made an announcement. "Room 237, code blue. Dr. Kripke to room 237, code blue."

"Where are you going?"

"Just wait here." Valerie started running down the hallway to another room in crisis. The spirit is hovering over a little girl, who is being resuscitated. It reached a hand into her face. "Get away from her!" She lunged at the spirit, and all of a sudden it vanished. The nurses stopped resuscitation.

The doctor spoke, "All right, let's call it."

"Time of death, five eleven p.m."

"At least she's not suffering anymore." Valerie was stunned.

Valerie walked back to her room, where John was sleeping on the chair and Dean was sitting by her side holding her hand. Sam walked in. He looked over at Dean, and then faced Valerie. "Hey. I think maybe you're around. And if you are, don't make fun of me for this, but um, well, there's one way we can talk." Then he pulled out a box labeled "Mystical Talking Board". Valerie is standing behind him, her arms folded across her chest. "Oh you gotta be kidding me." Dean said. Sam looked at him, " You got a better idea?" They both circled around the bed and sat cross legged on the floor. He open the box and pulled out the board. "Oh god, Sammy." Valerie said.

"Val? Valerie are you here?"

"God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party." Dean sat across from them. "All right, Sam. This isn't going to work."

Sam has his hands poised on the pointer. Valerie places her fingers on it and slowly, concentrating slides it to "YES" on the board. Dean gasps and looks at Sam.

"I'll be damned." Dean said in shock.

Sam laughed in relief. "It's good to hear from you, Val. It hasn't been the same without you."

"Damn straight." Dean added.

She placed her fingers on the pointer again and started to slide.

"Val, what? H? U? Hunt? Hunting? What, are you hunting?" The pointer slides back to "YES"

"It's in the hospital, what you're hunting? Do, do you know what it is?"

"One question at a time, Sammy."

"What is it?" The pointer started to slide again to spell out R-E-A-P

"I don't think it's killing people. I think it's taking them. You know, when their time's just up."

"A reaper. Valerie. Is it after you?" The pointer slides to "YES" "If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it."

"Yeah, you can't kill death."

"Man, you're, um,"

"I'm screwed, Sam."

Dean stood up. "No. No, no, no, um, there's gotta be a way." He started to pace."There's gotta be a way. Dad'll know what to do." Then he walked over to his dad, who was surprisingly still sleeping. "Dad." He whispered. Then John woke up. "What is it, Dean?" "It's Val. We got in contact with her," Dean hesitated, "A Reaper is after her." John stood up so fast almost knocking Dean over, and walked out the door with his duffel bag of stuff that Dean brought back from Bobby, and left.

John walks to the last floor. He pushes the door open and enters, carrying the duffel bag. He walks through a dark and dripping hallway to a clear space, places the bag down. He pulls out a box of white chalk and starts drawing a large symbol on the floor.

Back in Valerie's room, Sam and Dean see that John left his journal on the table. "Maybe there's something in here." Sam said. They flip through the journal, looking back and forth at Valerie's body. Valerie comes up to stand behind him. "Thanks for not giving up on my, guys." Sam turns to a page that says "Reapers" Valerie leans over and reads, and then her eyes go wide. "That bitch." Valerie leaves the room, stalking down the hallway until she sees Tessa sitting on an bed in an empty room. Wearing a different outfit than before, "Hi Valerie."

"You know, you read the most interesting things. For example, did you know that reapers can alter human perception? I sure didn't. Basically they can make themselves appear however they want."

"I was wondering when you would figure it out."

"I should have known. That whole "accepting fate" rap of yours is far too laid back for a girl about to die. But the mother, and the body. I'm still trying to figure that one out."

"It's my sandbox. I can make you see whatever I want. This is the only way I could get you to talk to me."

"Okay, well, were talking. What the hell do you want to talk about?"

"How death is nothing to fear. It's your time to go Val. And your living on borrowed time already."

John finished the chalk symbol, placed several candles and a black bowl around it. He started incanting in Latin. He slid a knife across his palm, drawing blood and dripping it into the bowl. The sand in the bowl flares and goes out. He stands up looking around. Then a hand grabs his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing down her, buddy?"

"I can explain."

"Yeah? You're going to explain to security. Come on. Follow me."

John pulled out the colt and cocked it. "How stupid do you think I am?" The guys' eyes started glowing red. "Do you really want an honest answer?" Two possessed men in lab coats walked in and stood behind him. "You conjuring me, John. I'm surprised. I took you for lot of things. But suicidaly reckless wasn't one of them."

"I could always shoot you." John said.

"You could always miss." The demon said. "And you've only got one try, dontcha? Did you really think you could trap me?"

"Oh, I don't want to trap you." John lowered the gun. "I wanna make a deal."

The demon looked intrigued.

Dean is standing by Valerie, hands in his pockets. "Val, are you here?" he looked around."I couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you. But I'll keep trying, all right? As long as you keep fighting. I mean, come on you can't, you can't leave me here. Not again." He paused. "Valerie, you've got to hold on. You can't go, baby, not now. We were just starting to be a family again. Can you hear me?"

Valerie is staring out the window. " Look I'm sure you've heard this before…but, you've gotta make an exception. You gotta cut me a break."

"Stage three: Bargaining."

"I'm serious. My family's in danger. They need me."

"The fights over."

"No, it isn't."

"It is for you. The battle does go on without you. It's an honorable death."

"There's no such thing as an honorable death. My corpse is going to rot in the ground and my family is going to die! No. I'm not going with you, I don't care what you do."

"Well, like Dean said. There's always a choice. I can't make you come with me. But you're not getting back in your body. And that's just facts. So yes, you can stay. You'll stay here for years. Disembodied, scared, and over the decades it'll probably drive you mad. Maybe you'll even get violent."

"What are you saying?"

"Valerie. How do you think angry spirits are born? They can't let go. And they can't move on. And you're about to become one. The same thing you hunt."

The Demon, John, and the two minions are still in a circle around the summoning symbol.

"It's very unseemly, making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?"

"It's no trick. I will give you the Colt and the bullet, but you've got to help Valerie. You've got to bring her back."

"Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your kids knew how much their daddy loved them."

"It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Valerie.

"Don't be so sure. She is of great use to us. But still, you're right, she isn't much of a threat. And neither are your sons." JOHN lowered his head, and raised his eyes. "You know the truth, right? About Sammy? About Valerie? And the other children?"

"Yeah. I've known for a while."

"But they don't, do they? You've been playing dumb."

"Can you bring Valerie back? Yes or no?"

"No. But I know someone who can. It's not a problem."

"Good. Before I give you the gun, I'm going to want to make sure that she's okay. With my own eyes."

"Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me? John shook his head slowly. "Fine."

"So we have a deal?"

"No, John, not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot."

"With what?"

"There's something else I want, as much as that gun. Maybe more."

Valerie is sitting on the bed, Tessa behind her. She strokes her hair gently."It's time to put the pain behind you."

"And go where?"

"Sorry. I can't give away the big punchline. Moment of truth. No changing your mind later. So what's it going to be?" As she turns to look at her, the lights start flickering, a familiar buzzing starts."What are you doing that for?"

"I'm not doing it." Thye both turn to a vent in the floor and see black demon ichor pour out of it.

"What the hell?"

"You can't do this! Get away!" Tessa screamed.

"What's happening?" Tessa screams as the demon flows into her mouth. She turns, eyes glowing yellow. "Today's your lucky day, kid." The demon places a hand on Valerie's forehead and she convulses.

Dean is sitting on Valerie's bed and Sam on the chair. Then Valerie gasps, waking suddenly and choking on the tube in her throat. "Valerie?" Dean said. Sam ran into the hallway, "Help! I need help!"

"I can't explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you."

"Thanks, doc." The doctor left the room and Valerie turns to Sam. "So you said a Reaper was after me?"

"Yeah."

"How'd I ditch it?"

"You got me. Val, you really don't remember anything?"

"No. Except this pit in my stomach. Sam, something's wrong." There was a knock on the door and John was hovering in the hallway.

"How you feeling, sweetie?"

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive."

"That's what matters."

Sam got angry. "Where were you last night?"

"I had some things to take care of."

"Well, that's specific."

"Come on, Sam." Dean said.

Sam ignored Dean. "Did you go after the demon?"

"No."

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?"

" Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?"

"Dad, are you all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you, uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure."

"Val, wanna go with?" John asked. "Yeah, okay." Dean helped her out of the bed and Sam took over as they left the room. John looks over at Dean, frowning.

"What is it?"

"You know, when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt, and after what I'd seen, I'd be, I'd be wrecked. And you, you'd come up to me and you, you'd put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in the eye and you'd... You'd say "It's okay, Dad" he paused. "Dean, I'm sorry."

"What?"

"You shouldn't have had to say that to me, I should have been saying that to you. You know, I put, I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, you took care of me. You did that, and you didn't complain, not once. I just want you to know that I am so proud of you."

"This really you talking?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's really me."

"Why are you saying this stuff?"

John walked closer to Dean, and put his hand on his shoulder. I want you to watch out for Sammy and Valerie. Okay?

"Yeah, dad, you know I will. You're scaring me."

"Don't be scared, Dean." John leaned over and whispered into Dean's ear. Dean pulled back in shock, processing what he just heard. John left the room, as Dean stares after him.

John walked into another empty room and places the colt on a small bed table.

"Okay." He said.

Sam and Valerie are walking back to the room carrying cups of looks into a room and sees John on the floor. "Dad?" They both dropped the cups, and run to John's side, kneeling over him and screaming for help.

Once again, a crowd of doctors and nurses attempt resuscitation, this time on John. Dean, Sam and Valerie hover in the doorway, and a nurse tries to push them out.

"No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!" Dean yelled. "Come on." He whispered."Okay, stop compressions." The doctor yelled.

"Come on, come on." Valerie cried.

"Still no pulse."

"Okay, that's it everybody. I'll call it. Time of death: 10:41 am."

Okay guys so tell me what you think! This was A very long chapter to right! Notice I kept A LOT of dialogue Review please!


	8. Chapter 8 Dealing

**Ch. 8 Dealing.**

Dean, Sam and Valerie are in the woods at a funeral pyre – Johns. The only light comes from the wrapped, burning body. Standing behind, hands in their pockets, are Sam, Dean, and Valerie. Sam is near tears and fidgeting, Valerie is crying, tears streaming down her face. Dean is staring into the flames silently.

"Before he.. before, did he say anything to you? About anything?" Sam asked. Valerie looked over to Dean.

Dean didn't look up once. "No. Nothing."

**One Week Later**

They had finally made it to Bobby's. He was glad to see that they were alright. At least alive. Dean has been keeping busy, fixing up the impala after the accident. So today of course he is underneath his car working on it, only his legs sticking out. It is little more than a rusted frame, but it looks considerably less crunched than last time. Sam and Valerie walked outside to check on him.

"How's the car coming along?" Sam asked.

"Slow." Valerie didn't like seeing her brother like this. So no matter how bad it hurt her about John's death, she hid her feelings.

"Yeah? Need any help?"

Dean dropped something very heavy. "What, you under a hood? I'll pass."

"Need anything else, then?"

Dean pushed himself out from under the car and stood up, and noticed Valerie was there. He didn't want to make her upset, because the truth was he knew how bad she was taking John's death, but he let his anger show."Stop it, Sam."

"Stop what?"

"Stop asking if I need anything, stop asking if I'm okay. I'm okay. Really. I promise." He looked at Valerie," I promise." He said to her. But Valerie could see it in his eyes, and she could feel his feelings. And he hurt. Hurt really bad.

"All right, Dean, it's just... We've been at Bobby's for over a week now and you haven't brought up Dad once."

"You know what? You're right. Come here. I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug, and maybe even slow dance."

"Don't patronize me, Dean, Dad is dead. The Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're acting like nothing happened."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say something, all right? Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car."

"Revenge, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good. You got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of Dad's research? Because I sure ain't. But you know, if we do finally find it - oh. No, wait, like you said. The Colt's gone. But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing, Sam. Nothing, okay? So you know the only thing I can do? Is I can work on the car."

Dean crouched by the car again, getting back to work.

"Well, we've got something, all right?" Valerie pulled out a phone and handed it to Dean."It's what I came by here to tell you. This is one of dad's old phones. Took me a while, but i cracked his voicemail code. Listen to this."

"John, it's Ellen. Again. Look, don't be stubborn, you know I can help you. Call me."

"That message is four months old." Sam said.

"Dad saved that chick's message for four months?"

"Yeah."

"Well, who's Ellen? Any mention of her in Dad's journal?"

"No. But I ran a trace on her phone number and I got an address."

"Ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars."

In a beat-up, poorly maintained minivan, Dean, Sam, and Valerie pull up to the Roadhouse Saloon.

"This is humiliating. I feel like a friggin' soccer mom!" Dean yelled.

"It's the only car Bobby had running." Valerie smiled.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Sam yelled

"Hey. You bring the, uh," Dean asked Valerie.

"Of course."

She tossed something to Dean, who caught it. They opened the door and walked inside. The saloon was quiet except for a fly buzzing. As they were walking in a light bulb blows out. They go to the back and see a man passed out on the bar.

"Hey, buddy?" Valerie asked. "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

Dean smiled. "Yeah."

Sam walked into a back room, Valerie following behind him looking around. Dean goes down the steps, then pauses as he feels the point of a gun touch his back.

"Oh god, please let that be a rifle." The gun cocks.

Then a female voice responded. "No, I'm just real happy to see you. Don't move."

"Not moving, copy that. You know, you should know something, miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back. Because it makes it real easy to do..."He turned fluidly, grabbing the rifle and cocking it, "that."The girl punches him in the face and takes back the rifle. Dean doubles over, clutching his nose.

"Sam! Val! Need some help in here." Dean starts muttering to himself. "I can't see, I can't even see."

The back door opens and Sam and Valerie walk out, both hands on their heads. Walking slowly.

"Sorry, Dean, we can't right now. We're a... little tied up." He nods his head, indicating who is behind him with a handguns pointed at their heads."

"Sam? Dean? Winchester?

"Yeah." They both replied.

"That must make you.." she turned to face Valerie, " Valerie. Right?"

"Yeah." She exhaled as she put down the guns.

"Mom, you know these guys?" the blonde girl behind Dean asked.

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's kids." She starts laughing. "Hey, I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo."

Jo also lowers her gun, and Dean smiles at her.

"Hey."

"You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" Ellen handed Dean a small towel filled with ice. "Here you go."

"Thanks. You called our dad, said you could help. Help with what?"

"Well, the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it."

"What, was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean, who, who are you? How do you know about all this?"

"Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once."

"Oh yeah? How come he never mentioned you before?"

"You'd have to ask him that."

"So why exactly do we need your help?"

"Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if..." she stopped realizing, "He didn't send you." Dean looked down, then up to Sam and Valerie. "He's all right, isn't he?"

Sam answered. "No. No, he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It, um, it just got him before he got it, I guess."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We're all right." Dean butted in.

"Really? I know how close you and your dad were."

"Really, lady, I'm fine." Valerie looked from Dean to Sam. Sam decided to take over the conversation.

"So look, if you can help, we could use all the help we can get."

"Well, we can't. But Ash will."

"Who's Ash?" Valerie asked.

Ellen yelled, "Ash!" The man passed out on the bar jerked awake and sat up, flailing.

"What? It closin' time?"

"That's Ash?" Sam asked.

"Mm-hmm. He's a genius."

A brown folder is slapped down on the bar; Sam and Ash are sitting, Dean and Valerie standing behind them. Jo is on the other side of the bar pouring glasses of water.

Dean finally spoke since his little outbreak. "You've gotta be kidding me, this guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie."

"I like you." Ash pointed at Dean.

"Thanks."

"Just give him a chance." Jo responded. Dean goes to sit with Valerie and slaps the brown folder down in front of Ash.

"All right. This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so uh, let's see what you make of it."

Ash pulled out the papers and starts rifling through them. He shook his head. "Come on. This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody can track a demon like this."

"Our dad could." Sam said.

"There are non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean.. damn! They're signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms... You ever been struck by lightening? It ain't fun."

"Can you track it or not?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time, uh, give me... fifty one hours." And got up to leave.

"Hey, man?" Dean said.

"Yeah."

"I, uh, I dig the haircut." Valerie started giggling, and Dean looked at her and smiled.

"All business up front, party in the back." and he turned away and left.

Sam notices something behind the bar. "Hey, Ellen what is that?"

"Its a police scanner. We keep tabs on things, we…"

"No,no, no, no, the, um, the folder."

"Uh I was gonna give this to a friend of mine. But take a look, if you want." She took the folder from the wall and placed it in front of Sam. It has some newspaper clippings attached to the front and on the front in red marker:

COUPLE MURDERED

CHILD LEFT ALIVE

MEDFORD, WISC.

At the window Dean sits down with Valerie. The first time they have been alone since John's death. Valerie just sat there and looked out the window, not really paying attention to Dean's presence.

"What's the matter with you?" Dean nudged her side.

Valerie made eye contact with Dean for a quick second, then looked down. "Nothing. What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." Dean replied. But Valerie knew he was lying, but then again so was she.

"You know you can talk to me, Dean." She faced Dean.

"Yeah…well, it goes both ways, Val. You can talk to me."

"No, I can't."

"Why not?" Dean just stared down at her.

"Lets do this later. Kay?"

"I'm countin' on that.""Dean, come here, check this out." Sam said. Dean got up from the table and walked over to Sam."Yeah."

" few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt."

"Yeah. So?"

"So, I told her we'd check it out."

Back in the minivan, Dean, Sam, and Valerie are driving in the pouring rain. Valerie has the research in her lap.

"You've gotta be kidding me. A killer clown?" Dean joked.

"Yeah, he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces actually." Valerie read from the folder.

"and this family was at some carnival that night?"

"Right, right. The, uh, Cooper Carnival."

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?"

"Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around. Plus this girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course."

"Well, I know what you're thinking, Sam. Why did it have to be clowns?" Dean laughed.

"Oh, give me a break." Sam scoffed. Dean and Valerie started laughing.

"You didn't think I'd remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television."

"Well, at least I'm not afraid of flying."

"Planes crash!"

"And apparently clowns kill!" Valerie just kept laughing at her brothers. This was the most relaxed time they have all had together since their father passed.

"So, Val these types of murders, they ever happen before?"

"Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus, same M.O. It happened three times, three different locales."

"It's weird, though, I'm mean if it is a spirit it's usually bound to a specific locale, you know, a house, or a town."

"So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?" Valerie asked confused.

"Cursed object, maybe. Spirit attaches itself to something and the, uh, carnival carries it around with them."

"Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt." Sam faked a smile.

"Well, this case was your idea. By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job."

"So?" Sam asked.

"It's just... not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-bent for leather on the demon hunt."

"I don't know, I just think, this job, it's what Dad would have wanted us to do."

"What Dad would have wanted?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Nothin'."

Valerie exhaled. Thank god they didn't start fighting, about dad, again. She couldn't take anymore. The squeaky minivan pulls up outside the carnival. They see what appear to be detectives talking to some carnies.

"Check it out. Five-oh." Dean said.

Sam was standing, next to Valerie, with his hands in his pockets as a three-foot-tall woman in a clown outfit passed them . He stares at her, nervous, and she stares back before moving on. He looks at Valerie, and she giggles.

"Did you get her number?" Dean joked as he walked up to them. Sam scowled, as Valerie kept laughing.

"More murders?"

"Two more last night. Apparently they were ripped to shreds. And they had a little boy with them."

"Who fingered a clown." Dean gave Sam a weird look.

"What?"

"Yeah, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air."

"Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. They could be anything."

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything."

"Oh, good, that's nice and... Inconspicuous." Valerie shook her head at her brothers. She looked over at sign that says "Help wanted... S. Cooper"

"I guess we'll just have to blend in."

They walked into a tent where a man was throwing knives at a target; they all land near but not quite on bulls-eye.

"Excuse me, we're looking for a Mr. Cooper, have you seen him around?"

"What is that, some kind of joke?" the old man asked. He pulled off his sunglasses, he was blind.

"Oh. God, I'm, I'm sorry."

"You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper? Or a sunset, or anything at all?"

Dean whispered to Valerie and Sam. "Wanna give me a little help here?"

They looked at each other then turned back to Dean, "Not really." They both answered at the same time.

"Hey man, is there a problem?" They all turned, then looked down to see an extremely short man in a red cape.

"Yeah, this guy hates blind people." The old blind man said.

"No, I don't, I…"

"Hey buddy, what's your problem?" the short man asked.

"Nothing, it's just a little misunderstanding." Dean said.

"Little? You son of a bitch!" the short man yelled.

"No, no, no, no! I'm just, could somebody tell me where Mr. Cooper is?"

Valerie was cracking up, and so was Sam as they were standing next to each other watching Dean

"Please?" Dean yelled.

They entered into Mr. Coopers office. "You guys picked a hell of a time to join up. Take a seat."

Dean looks at the available chairs; one is normal, the other is pink, with a giant clown face on it. He beats Sam to the normal chair. Sam scowls, fidgeting before sitting gingerly in the clown chair. Dean looked at Valerie and smiled as he patted his lap. Valerie walked over and sat on his lap, her and Dean smiled at Sam.

"We've got all kinds of local trouble."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked,

"Oh, a couple of folks got themselves murdered. Cops always seem to start here first. So, you three ever worked the circuit before?"

"Yes sir, last year through Texas and Arkansas." Sam answered.

"Yeah." Dean agreed.

"Doing what? Ride jockies? Butcher?"

"Yeah, it's, uh, little bit of everything, I guess." Sam said.

"You three have never worked a show in your lives before, have you?"

"Nope. But we really need the work. Oh, and uh, Sam here's got a thing for the bearded lady." Valerie looked down, smiling.

"You see that picture? That's my daddy." Mr. Cooper said.

"You look just like him." Valerie said.

"He was in the business. Ran a freak show. Till they outlawed them, most places. Apparently displaying the deformed isn't dignified. So most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums. That's progress. I guess. You see, this place, it's a refuge for outcasts. Always has been. For folks that don't fit in nowhere else. But you two? You should go to school. Find a couple of girls. Have two point five kids. Live regular."

Dean was about to say something, but Sam leaned forward, his eyes serious.

"Sir? We don't want to go to school. And we don't want regular. We want this." Dean just looks at Sam.

**Carnival Day**

"Huh." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That whole, uh, I don't want to go back to school thing. Were you just saying that to Cooper or were you, you know, saying it? Sam?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? I thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were gonna take off, head back to Wussy State."

"I'm having second thoughts."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think. Dad would have wanted me to stick with the job. Take care of a certain someone." Sam said as he put his arm around Valerie. Valerie looked up at her very tall brother and smiled.

**Later that night.**

Sam is now wearing a red "COOPER CARNIVAL" jacket and picking up trash, while surreptitiously scanning with the EMF reader. He decides to go into the funhouse, still scanning. As he is investigating in the funhouse a skeleton falls from the ceiling; Sam scans it, not getting a reading, but he looks like he has an idea.

Back outside Dean and Valerie are wearing a similar uniform jacket, picking up trash. All of a sudden his phone rings, and he answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, man." It was Sam.

"What's the matter? You sound like you just saw a clown."

"Very funny. Skeleton, actually."

"Like a real human skeleton?"

"In the funhouse. Listen, I was thinking. What if the spirit isn't attached to a cursed object, what if it's attached to its own remains?"

"Did the bones give off EMF?"

"Well, no, but…"

"We should check it out anyway. We're heading to you." As he hangs up the phone, the Blind Man grabs his arm.

"What are you doing here, kid?"

"I'm... I was just sweeping."

"Bull. And what were you talking about? Skeletons? What's EMF?"

"Dude, your blind man hearing is out of control."

"We're a tight-knit group, we don't like outsiders, we take care of our own problems."

"We got a problem?"

"You tell me, you're the one talking about human bones."

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"What?"

" Me and my brother and sister... we're writing a book about them." Eventually Dean and Valerie got away from the blind Guy, they approached Sam.

"What took you so long?"

"Long story." Dean said.

A little girl yelled and pointed. "Look at the clown!"

Dean ,Sam and Valerie looked over.

"What clown?" the mom asked. Where the little girl was standing there was nothing.

"Come on, sweetie, come on."

Dean, Sam and Valerie shared a look.

**At the families home that night.**

Dean, Valerie and Sam are on stakeout outside the families home.

"Dean I cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown." Sam said.

"I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown, I never said it was real." Dean pulled out a gun and cocked it. Valerie grabbed it, pushing Dean's hands down. "Keep that down!" she yelled quietly.

"Oh and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brother's Circus in '81 and their, uh, evil clown apocalypse? Guess what." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Before. Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager."

"So you think whatever the spirit's attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?"

"Something like that. I can't believe we keep talking about clowns." Valerie giggled.

**Later.**

Dean is dozing in the front seat, and Valerie is asleep in the backseat. All of a sudden a light goes on in the house. Sam shakes Dean awake. Inside the little girl goes to the front door where the phantom clown is waiting,

"Wanna come in and play?" the little girl asked. The clown nods, takes her hand and is led inside. As the girl leads the clown down the hallway, Dean and Sam are already hiding in wait, weapons ready.

"Wanna see Mommy and Daddy? They're upstairs." Sam leaps out and grabs the girl, who starts screaming, as Dean shoots the clown in the chest, it falls on its back and gets up as Dean is cocking the shotgun again. He jumps out the window turning invisible as it runs away. The parents coming rushing out.

"hat's going on out here?"

"h my god, what are you doing to my daughter?"

Dean and Sam leave the little girl and run away very fast.

"He shot my clown!" the little girl cried.

Dean and Sam got back to the car and drove it down the street and parked the car in front of a tree. They got out of the car and Dean walked to the back door, leaned in and whispered in Valerie's ear. " Val. Hey Val, wake up." She woke up and grabbed her bags. They start digging out their belongings -including the license plate.

"you really think they saw our plates?" Valerie asked.

" don't want to take the chance. Besides, I hate this friggin' thing anyway." Dean said. They leave the car and start walking down the road.

"Well, one things for sure." Dean said.

"What's that?" Valerie asked.

"we're not dealing with a spirit. I mean, when I shot it, that rock salt hit something solid."

"Yeah a person? Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?" Sam said.

"Yeah and dresses up as a clown for kicks? You see anything in Dad's journal?"

"Nope." Sam pulls out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Valerie asked.

"maybe Ellen or that guy Ash'll know something. Hey, you think, uh, you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?"

"No way." Dean answered so fast. Valerie looked over at Dean.

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, maybe they had some sort of falling out."

"Yeah, you've notice Dad had a falling out with just about everybody?" Dean nodded casually, and Sam put down the phone.

"Well, don't get all maudlin on me, man."

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned. He knew where this was going.

"I mean this "strong silent" thing of yours, it's crap."

"O, god." Valerie said.

"'I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talking about, this is Dad. I know how you felt about the man."

"you know what, back off, all right? Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want me to."

" no, no, that's not what this is about, Dean. I don't care how you deal with this. But you have to deal with it, man. Listen, I'm your brother, all right? I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Dude, I'm okay. I'm okay, okay? I swear, the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm going to start throwing punches. These are your issues, quit dumping them on me!" Valerie started to cry, but hid it from her brothers.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad. It's like, oh, what would Dad want me to do? Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you, you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him. And now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry Sam, but you can't, it's too little, too late."

"Why are you saying this to me?"

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this. I'm dealing with Dad's death! Are you?"

Dean noticed he was yelling, and looked down at Valerie who was looking at the ground as she walking. "Hey, hey, hey." Dean stood in front of Valerie and lifted her chin up to look at him. He saw the tears running down her face. "Baby, I'm sorry. It's okay." and he grabbed her into a hug.

"I'm going to call Ellen." Sam said quietly. Further down the road, Sam is hanging up the phone. "Rakshasa." he said.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"Ellen's best guess. It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures, they appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited."

"So they dress up like clowns, and the children invite them in."

"Yeah."

"Why don't they just munch on the kids?"

"No idea. Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?"

"What else'd you find out?"

"Well, apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects."

"Nice."

"Yeah, and they have to feed a few times every twenty or thirty years. Slow metabolism, I guess."

"Well, that makes sense. I mean, the Carnival today, the Bunker Brothers' in '81"

"Right. Probably more before that." Valerie was still wrapped in Dean's arms as they were walking. She had been quiet for a long time. "Hey Sam, who do we know that worked both shows?" Valerie asked.

"Cooper?"

"Cooper. "

"You know, that picture of his father, that looked just like him."

"You think maybe it was him?"

"Well, who knows how old he is?"

"Ellen say how to kill him?" Dean asked.

"Legend goes, a dagger made of pure brass."

"I think I know where to get one of those."

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're going to want to make damn sure it's him." Sam said.

"Oh, you're such a stickler for details, Sammy. All right, me and Val will round up the blade. You go check If Cooper's got bedbugs."

**Back at the Carnival.**

Sam picks the lock on Cooper's trailer and goes inside. While, the blind man is leading Dean and Valerie.

"Well, I've got all kinds of knives. I don't know if I've got a brass one, though."

Back In Cooper's trailer Sam pulls out a pocket knife and starts slicing open the mattress. All of a sudden a gun cocks behind him. He turns around to see Cooper aiming a gun at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

In the blind man's trailer, he leads Dean and Valerie in and taps a trunk with his cane.

"Check the trunk." the blind man said.

Dean opens the trunk and finds a red clown wid. He pauses, and stands up. He turns around and stands guard in front of Valerie.

"You?"

The blind man drops his case, pulls off his glasses. His eyes look normal, at first, the they go cloudy and his face begins to melt. He waves then disappears. Dean struggles with the door in the trailer, trying to get him and Valerie out. Out of nowhere a knife flies past their heads and buries in the door. They both jump. Then another knife lands with a thunk a little higher.

"All right!" Dean yelled. He got the door open and grabs Valerie's arm, as he pushed her out the door. Outside they catch up with Sam.

"Hey! Hey. So, Cooper thinks I'm a Peeping Tom, but it's not him." Sam said.

"Yeah, so I gathered. It's the blind guy, he's here somewhere."

"Well, did you get the - "

"The brass blades? No, it's been one of those days."

"I got an idea. Come on." They all ran to the entrance of the funhouse. As they're walking though a door slams between them. Valerie is trapped on one side and Sam and Dean on the other.

"Dean! Sam!" Valerie screamed.

"Val!" Dean yelled.

"Val! Valerie, find the maze okay?"

Sam finds a pipe organ, which is giving off steam. He grabs for one of the pipes, flinching from the heat. He takes something from this pocket and starts pulling off a pipe. Then Valerie comes around the corner.

"Hey."

"Oh thank god!" Dean said relieved, and gave her a hug.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"I don't know, I mean, shouldn't we see its clothes walking around?" Dean yelled. Then a knife flied past Dean, pinning his sleeve to the wall. Another one pins his wrists. "Sam!"

Sam pulls the pipe all the way off and stalks forward slowly. A knife flies past his head, and he dodged it just in time. " Dean where is it?"

"I don't know." Dean reached up and pulled a lever. More steam poured from the pipe organ, giving a vague shape to the invisible attacker, which Dean sees.

"Val, behind you! Behind you!" Sam throws the pipe to her and she stabs the pipe behind her without looking. She turns and sees it buried in the still-invisible creature, blood pouring from the wound. Dean finally managed to free himself. They all look to where it's fallen and see only empty clothes and a bloody pipe.

"I hate funhouses." Dean said.

**The Roadhouse Saloon**

Dean, Sam, and Valerie are sitting at the bar. Ellen hands Dean and Sam a beer. Valerie stood up and walked over to a booth by a window.

"You guys did a hell of a job. Your dad would be proud."

"Thanks." Sam said.

The back door opens and Ash enters carrying the folder and a bizarre looking laptop.

"Where you guys been? Been waitin' for ya."

"We were working a job, Ash. Clowns?" Sam answered.

"Clowns. What the-"

"You got something for us, Ash?" Dean said. Ashe put the laptop down on a table. It looks homemade, with exposed wiring.

"Did you find the demon?" Sam asked.

"It's nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises his head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world. my rig'll go off. Like a fire alarm." Dean reaches for the laptop, and Ash gives him a look.

"Do you mind...yeah." Dean said.

"Hey, what's up, man?"

"Ash, where did you learn to do all this?" Sam asked.

"M.I.T. Before I got bounced for... Fighting."

"M.I.T.?"

"It's a school in Boston."

"Okay. You give us a call as soon as you know something?" Dean said.

"Si, si, compadre." Dean takes another sip of his beet, then sets it down. Valerie gets up and walks over the door. Then Dean and Sam get up to leave. They walk over to the door, and Dean puts his hands on Valerie's shoulders.

"Hey, listen, if you guys need a place to stay I've got a couple beds out back?" Ellen said.

"Thanks, but no. There's something I gotta finish." Dean replied.

"Okay. Hey, Valerie." Valerie about to walk out, turned around to face Ellen, " Your dad would be so proud of you." Ellen smiled, and Valerie smiled back, then turned away and walked out.

Dean is working on the car again. Sam pacing back and forth, with Valerie leaning against the door of the impala.

"You were right." Sam said out of no where. Valerie looked towards Sam.

"About what?" Dean asked.

"About me and dad. I'm sorry that the last time I was with him I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know he died thinking that I hate him. So you're right. What I'm doing right now, it's too little. It's too late. I miss him, man. And I feel guilty as hell. And I'm not all right. Not at all. But neither are you. That much I know." Sam paused. "I'll let you get back to work." and Sam left.

Valerie started walking towards the direction Sam went, then she turned around to face Dean. "I miss him too, Dean. It's okay to admit it. I'm not okay. I blamed him for so much during my life, and I regret it so much. It's my fault he's gone. I can feel it." she started to cry.

"It is not your fault, Valerie. Not at all." Deans eyes started to water. "I love you, Dean." then she left. Dean stood still for a moment. Then he picked up a crowbar and smashed the window of a nearby car. Then he started slamming it into the trunk of his own car, over and over. It clattered to the ground, and Dean looks after where Sam and Valerie had gone, his lip trembling.

**_HEY GUYS! SO PLEASE REVIEW (: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE! SHOULD I KEEP GOING? ALSO, PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY "Becoming A Winchester" let me know if i should continue with that story. Thnx for the reviews! they make my day!_**


	9. Chapter 9 It Begins Here

**Ch. 9 It Begins Here**

Valerie woke up and looked over at her alarm clock. Only 5 in the morning! She laid there hoping she could go back to sleep, but after laying there for twenty minutes she figured she would just get up. She walked to the kitchen being as quiet as she could, so she wouldn't wake anyone up. As she turned the corner to the kitchen she saw Dean sitting at the table.

"Good morning." She walked closer. "Take a seat, Val. I think its time for a talk." Valerie had a pit in her stomach. She had thought that the little scene that happened the night before had been it. "Okay. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Lots of things. For one, dad."

"There's nothing to tell, Dean." she shook her head.

"Bullshit. Valerie I know something is bothering you. I don't know exactly what it is, but its something to do with dad. You cant lie to me. I thought we had a deal no secrets." Valerie never looked in Dean's eyes. "I do miss dad, Dean. a lot. It kills me inside to know all those years, the things I thought about him giving me away and leaving me with someone who hurt me everyday…I blamed him for everything. And I'm sorry. But I know you were close with him, Dean. And your keeping secrets from me."

Valerie looked up and stared into Dean's eyes. She could see the sad look on his face, and in his eyes. "Yeah, Val. Your right I am keeping things from you because you're my little sister. I'm supposed to take care of you! Not show you a weak brother that's damaged from losing his dad! Okay, I miss him. I always felt like I needed him." Dean looked into space his face showing how upset he was. Valerie got up and walked over, and sat on his lap. "Dean, its okay to show how you feel. All I see when I look at you is a strong, brave person. I'm glad to have you around." Dean smiled at her, and Valerie smiled back.

A couple hours later, Dean, Valerie, and Bobby realize that Sam is gone. Dean decides to call Ellen. "Ellen, it's me again. Any chance you've heard from him?" I swear, it's like looking for my dad all over again. I'm losing my mind here." "No, I've called him a thousand times, there's nothing but voicemail. I don't know where he went, or why. Sam's just gone." "Hang on." Dean's phone started beeping. The incoming call was coming from Sam's cell. He answered it, " Sammy? Where the hell are you? Are you okay?" "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. Where are you? All right, don't move, I'm on my way." Dean hung up the phone then looked at Bobby. " Watch her please." Dean said pointing at Valerie. "NO! Dean, I wanna go. Please!"

They get in the impala and start driving to get Sam. On their way passing a sign reading Twin Lakes. They arrive at the hotel and walk frantically down a narrow hallway, checking door numbers until they find room 109. They knock on the door, "Sam, its us. Sam!" no answer. He tried the door- its open. Sam is just sitting their on the bed. "Sam? Hey." They walked closer. "Hey Dean. Val." Valerie kneeled in front of him. "Are you bleeding?" Valerie looked up at Sam. "I tried to wash it off." Valerie saw that Sam's shirt was covered in blood, she started groping at it, searching for a wound. "Oh my god." she said in shock. "I don't think its my blood." Sam said. Valerie looked up at him. "Whose is it?" "I don't know." Dean stepped closer and pulled Valerie to his side. "Sam, what the hell happened?" Sam looked up. "Dean, I don't remember anything."

Dean had left to go the store and finally showed up. "What'd you find out?" Sam asked Dean.

"You checked in two days ago under the name Richard Sambora. Of course, I think the scariest part about this whole thing is the fact that you're a Bon Jovi fan."

"Dean."

"Your room's been quiet, nobody's noticed anything unusual."

"You mean no one saw me walking around covered in blood?"

"Yeah. That's what I mean."

"Then how the hell did I get here, Dean? What happened to me?"

"I don't know. But you're, you're okay, and that's what matters. Everything else we can deal with."

"Oh really? 'Cause what if I hurt someone? Or worse? What If I hurt you. Or Val?"

"Sam . . ." Dean sighed.

"What if this is what Dad warned you about?" Valerie looked at Dean with a confused look.

"Warned you? Dad? About what?"

Dean looked at Valerie, and ignored her question. "Hey, whoa, whoa, come on man, let's not jump the gun here. We don't know what happened. We've just got to treat this like, like any other job. What's the last thing you remember?"

Sam sat down, "I remember talking to you in the junk yard. that's it. Next thing I knew I was sitting here. Bloody. Felt like I'd been asleep for a month."

Dean and Valerie looked stunned. "So. After the talk in the yard, you seriously don't remember anything else?"

"No."

"Okay. Retrace your steps. The manager said you checked in last night around 7, and you walked right back out and he never saw you come back, so," Valerie pulled back the curtain, and he saw a bloody fingerprint on the window. "Hey."

Sam, Dean, and Valerie walk out of the hotel. Its daylight. But its rainy. "Recognize anything?" Dean asked Sam.

"Not really." they walk towards a parking garage out back, "Wait."

"What?"

"I think I was here."

"You remember?"

"Not really, it just feels familiar, you know?" Dean shrugs, and goes to the nearest garage. Sam looks over to the second and points. "Try that one. Yeah."

Dean tugs on the padlock, okay."

"Wait." Sam said. He started digging in his pockets, frowning. He pulls out a key, and gives Dean a significant look. Dean opened up the padlock with the key, raising his eyebrows at Valerie. He pulls the garage door open to reveal a filthy, beat-up VW Beetle. "Oh, please tell me you didn't steal this." Sam fidgets. They go into the garage and open both doors of the car, Sam on the driver's side. He touches the wheel, and shows Dean and Valerie his stained finger. "More blood." Dean looked a Sam. "Val, back seat." She reached down and picked up a blood-stained knife that sticks to the floor of the back seat. She stared at it, and tapped Sam on the shoulder. And Sam took it from her.

"You think I used this on someone?"

"I'm not thinking anything." Dean replied. Sam looked around, rubbed the knife handle off on the inside of his jacket. Dean picked up a pack of cigarettes. "Okay now, this is disturbing. Come on, man, this couldn't have been you. Had to have been someone else, someone who," Dean sniffed the pack. "smokes menthols."

"Here. Gas receipt. Few towns over." Sam said.

**_Okay, so the story is now going to get into Sam and Valerie's abilitys and maybe a brother sister showdown? REVIEW!_**


	10. Chapter 10 Being Honest with Dean

**Okay, so Sam and Valerie are going through their 'changes' .**

**Stay tuned for wincest, its coming very soon, I promise (:**

**Please review (:**

**and any suggestions?**

**Ch. 10 Being Honest with Dean**

Sam, Dean, and Valerie pulled up in front of the gas station.

"All right. Receipt's for ten gallons at pump number two. You getting any, uh, any goose bumps yet? God, this looks familiar, deja vu vibes?" Sam shook his head quietly. "Maybe someone inside will remember you. Come on." They walked into the convenience store and the clerk looked up in shock, then in anger.

"You. Outta here now, I'm calling the cops."

Dean made a confused look. "You talking to him?"

"Yeah, I'm talking to him. Jerk comes in yesterday, stinking drunk, grabs a forty from the fridge, starts chugging it. "

"This guy? You're drinking malt liquor?"

"Not after he whipped the friggin' bottle at my head."

"This guy?" Dean looked sarcastic.

"What, am I speaking Urdu?" Valerie laughed at the comment.

"Look, I'm really sorry if I did anything," Sam said.

"Tell your story walkin', pal. Po-po will be here in five." Valerie quickly glanced back at Sam and Dean with a worried expression.

"Wait, wait, put the phone down. Sam, go wait in the car. Valerie go with."

"But Dean," Valerie looked at Dean, the first time she had really whined to her brother.

"Go wait in the car!" Valerie sighed, and Sam put his arm around her as they walked out."Okay, look, man. I just want to talk to you, that's it. Okay?" The clerk hung up the phone. "Now, when he took off yesterday, where did he go?"

"Why don't you ask him?" the clerk asked.

"'Cause I'm asking you. Now please, you'd be doing me a huge favor."

"Oh, do you a favor? Well, that is what I live for. You know, your buddy didn't pay for the booze. Okay? Or the smokes, which he also illegally lit up."

"You saw him smoking?" Dean looked confused again.

"Yeah. Guy's a chimney." Dean cleared his throat and pulled out his wallet. He placed some bills on the desk. "This, uh, ought to cover it."

"Hmm. It's, uh, it's coming back to me now. He took two packs."

Dean pulled out more money. "Of course he did."

"He went north. Route 71, straight out of town." Dean nodded, grabbed two candy bars and left with a smirk. Later, there driving down a dark road, and Sam is staring out the window. Valerie was just sitting quietly in the backseat.

* * *

><p>"What's going on with you, Sam? Hm? 'Cause smoking, throwing bottles at people, I mean, that sounds more like me than you."<p>

"Dean, wait, right here. Turn down that road." Sam pointed out.

"What?"

"I don't know how I know, I just do." Dean turned down a back road and onto a private property. There's a large house with plenty of emergency cameras outside.

"Whoever lives here, I'd say they don't like surprises." Valerie said.

"Should we knock?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam replied. Dean knocked on the front door, waiting with Valerie, as Sam poked around the corner. "Hey Dean." Sam waved his flashlight at a window. A broken window. The ledge covered in shattered glass.

"I'm surprised the cops didn't show. Place like this you'd think it'd have an alarm." Valerie found a disabled alarm on the wall. "Yeah, you would." They walked into the house, the floor is covered in broken glass and scattered items. In a back room, they came across a body lying on the floor.

"Get the lights." Dean said. Valerie turned the lights on as Dean kneeled down behind the body. He placed his hand on it and turned it over. it's a middle aged man with a deeply cut throat, he is dead. His eyes staring. Dean put a hand over his mouth, as did Valerie. Sam looked horrified.

"Dean, I did this."

"We don't know that." Dean spoke up.

"What else do you need? I mean, how else do you explain the car, the knife, the blood,"

"I don't know, man, why don't you tell me? Look, even if you did do this I'm sure you had a good reason; you know, self-defense, uh, he was, he was a bad son of a bitch, something." Dean patted down the body. "He doesn't have any ID."

"I need your lock pick." Sam ordered.

"What?"

"I need your lock pick." Sam took the lock pick and opened a double-door closet in the room. Inside the room, one wall is covered in firearms, the others in charts and clippings.

"either this guy's a Unabomber,"

"Or a hunter. Dean, I think I killed a hunter." Dean spotted out a security camera near the ceiling. "Let's find out." Later, Sam is sitting in front of the desktop computer, Dean and Valerie are standing behind him. He cues up the security tape. "Here we go." Dean said. On the tape, Sam is fighting the same man who lies dead on the floor behind them. The fight moves off camera and Sam drags the man back into the frame; he kneels, the man pulled up against his legs, and slits his throat. Sam stares in shock as Dean pulls back from the screen and stands straight. Valerie starts backing away, eyes not blinking, never getting the image of her brother out of her mind.

Dean is walking around the room trying to clean up, while Sam and Valerie stand on opposite side of the room. "How do you erase this? Huh? Sam, come on, I need your help."

"I killed him, Dean. I just broke in and killed him."

"Listen to me. Whoever this guy is, he's a hunter. Which means that other hunters are going to come looking for his killer, which means we've got to cover our tracks, okay?"

"His name was Steve Wandell. This is a letter from his daughter." Dean looks from Sam to the letter, then makes a decision. He grabbed the CPU, lifted it above his head, and smashes is to the floor, stomping it with his boots for good measure. "Wipe your prints, then we go."

* * *

><p>Evening at the motel room:<p>

Sam follows Dean and Valerie into the motel room. "All right, we get a couple hours sleep and then we put this place in our rearview mirror. Look, I know this is bad, okay? You've gotta snap out of it. Sam, say something!"

"Just get some sleep and leave in the morning? Murder, Dean. That's what I did."

"Maybe." Sam scoffed. "Okay? Hey, we don't know... Shape shifter!"

"Oh, come on. You know it wasn't, you saw the tape. There was no eye flare, no distortion,"

"Yeah, but it wasn't you! All right? I mean, yeah, it might have been you, but it wasn't you."

"Well, I think it was." Sam sat down on the bed. "I think maybe more than you know."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"For the last few weeks I've been having... I've been having these feelings." Valerie looked surprised then looked down so her brothers wouldn't see her reactions.

"What feelings?" Dean asked.

"Rage. Hate. And I can't stop it. It just gets worse. Day by day it gets worse."

"You never told me this." Valerie thought to herself. There's a lot of things that Dean doesn't know.

"I didn't want to scare you." Sam said.

"Well, bang-up job on that."

"Dean, the yellow-eyed demon, you know he has plans for me." Sam looked over at Valerie. " And we both know that he's turned other children into killers before, too."

"No one can control you but you."

"It sure doesn't seem like that, Dean, it feels like no matter what I do, slowly but surely I'm, I'm just becoming…"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Who I'm meant to be. I mean, you said it once yourself, Dean. I gotta face up to who I am."

"I didn't mean this! God, Sam! You know what. Dad did tell me something, before he.. He told me I might have to kill you… and Valerie." Sam was in shock, and anger. Dean turned to face Valerie. "Now, tell me Val. Why would dad tell me something like that. What aren't you telling us!"

Valerie looked down at the floor. She was too scared to face Dean. "Dean… I knew. About everything. About Sam feeling rage, and hate. I knew he was fighting something. I knew it would be dangerous, and I didn't say anything. I'm sorry."

"It's a little to late for that Val, don't ya think!" Dean was pissed. "What else aren't you telling me!"

"My nightmares. They have been bad. Really bad. I saw that yellow-eyes demon you guys told me about. And I saw Sam. I don't know what's happening, Dean. But it's something bad. I can… Feel it. I feel, like it's using me to, to control everything I cant explain it."

Dean calmed down a little. "Listen to me. We're going to figure this out. Okay? I mean, there's got to be a way, right?"

"Yeah, there is." Valerie took out a handgun from her duffel bag, and shoved it at Dean. "I don't want to hurt anyone else. I don't want to hurt you. or Sam. I mean look at the damage I have already caused."

"You won't. Whatever this is, you can fight it."

Valerie started to tear up. "No. I can't. Not forever. Here, you gotta do it." Dean and Valerie stared at each other for a long moment, then Valerie grabbed Dean's right hand and placed the gun In it. Dean didn't move, he just stared at Valerie in shock.

"You know, I've tried to hard to keep you safe. since the moment we found you." Valerie nodded. "I know." They stared at each other, and Sam was standing behind them, worried.

"I can't. I'd rather die." Dean dropped the gun on the bed and passes Valerie. Sam picked up the gun. "You'll live to regret this." Sam pistol-whipped Valerie and Dean, and they fall to the floor unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11 I'm Gonna Save You

**Hey, Guys here is the next chapter!**

**No real wincest yet, but TRUST me it is coming!**

**Dont forget my other story "Becoming A Winchester" !**

**Please REVIEW(:**

**Ch. 11 I'm Gonna Save You**

An insistent knocking begins during the blackout. Dean awakens to realize that he is on the floor of the motel room, the motel manager, who has been knocking, opens the door.

"Hey. It's past your checkout."

Dean gets up feeling very groggy. "What?"

"It's past checkout, and I've got a couple here needs your room."

Dean looks to see an embarrassed businessman with a hooker. "Yeah, I'll bet they do. What time is it?"

"Twelve-thirty."

Dean looked around for Valerie, but he couldn't find her. "That guy who was with me, have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he left before dawn in your car carrying that little blonde, and you should have gone with them, because now I'm going to have to charge you extra."

"Oh, son of a…"

"It's just policy, sir."

"I need to use your computer."

"Now, why would I let you use my computer?"

They walked to the lobby, the manager counting a stack of cash, as Dean talks on the phone behind him, in front of a desktop computer. "Hi, uh, so sorry to bother you, but uh, my son snuck out of the house last night and, uh, went to a Justin Timberlake concert." he paused. "What? Yeah. No, Justin is quite the triple threat. Uh, anyway, he's not back yet, and, and I'm just, I'm starting to worry." he paused again. "Right. Yeah, boys will be boys. But see, Sammy is a diabetic, and uh, if he doesn't get his insulin, I just, I have to find him. Please, I'm begging you. Yeah, no, no, no, I'm on the web site right now, I just need to activate the GDS in his cell phone." Dean entered a password. "Yeah, right there. Duluth, Minnesota. Yeah, that is a long way to go for a concert. I appreciate your help."

* * *

><p>Valerie was becoming conscious. She had no idea where she was, there was very faint light. Then she saw Sam. "Where's Dean?"<p>

"Couldn't make it." Sam replied.

"What's going on Sam? This isn't you." Sam took off his jacket. Valerie noticed a circular burn mark with a short line though it. "What is that? Looks like it hurts."

"No. No, just, just had a run-in with a hot stove." Sam walked closer to her. Towering over her. "Look, I know how you feel about dad. And I can't say I blame you. He was obsessed. consumed with hunting; and he didn't care who got caught in the cross-fire. I'm not trying to hurt you, Val, I, I'm telling you because I care."

"Well, that's real kind of you, Sam."

"I mean it." he put his hand on her waist, possessively. "I care about you a lot."

"Sam, what's going on?" Valerie's thought went to when she lived at home in South Caroline, with Daniel. It felt the same. She felt scared.

"I can be more to you, Val."

"Sam, please don't do this. You can fight this. Please." Valerie felt tears and she pleaded.

"Okay." He pushed her away and he turns to leave. Suddenly, Sam reappears, grabbing her from behind and manhandling her. "Sam, get off me! Sam, get off me! Sam!" She closed her right on a beer bottle close by, but before she can hit him with it he grabs her wrist and slams it onto the wall, shattering the bottle.

"Val, Val, Val." He shoves her around until she faces the wall and pins her there, his left hand over her wrist, and his right hand stroking her hair. All Valerie saw in her head was Daniel. She was terrified at what was going to happen. "Sam, no, no! Please! Please!" He slammed her forehead into the wall, she was knocked out. Sam lifted her carefully onto a counter, stroking her hair in a disturbingly gentle manner. "It didn't have to be this way. Or maybe it did."

Valerie becomes conscious, again. Nearby, Sam is tying Valerie in a sitting position to a wide wooden post. She slowly wakes up. "What the hell is going on? What are you doing?"

"So, what was it exactly your dad did to you?"

"You're not Sam."

"Don't be so sure about that. Answer the question."

Valerie didn't respond. Sam sighed and walked around to the other side. He sat in front of her, leaning in, his expression shifting to one of open concern. He pulls out a knife and strokes her face with it. "Come on. It's me. You can tell me anything, you know that. Answer. The question."

"You know what happened. I told you. You saw it." Sam laughed. He stood up and goes around to stand behind her. He stabbed the knife into the pillar, just above head level. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Like Daddy like daughter. You're bait. Open up." He shoved a knotted rag in her mouth and ties it around her neck. "That's a girl." All of a sudden the door bursts open and Dean enters with his gun out. "Sam!" Sam grabbed the knife from the pillar, his calm expression shifting to one of desperate panic. He placed the knife at Valerie's throat.

"Put the knife down, damnit."

"I told you I can't fight it! My head feels like it's on fire, all right? Dean. Kill me, or I'm going to kill her. Please. You've be doing me a favor! Shoot me." he turned to face Dean, arms open. "Shoot me!"

"No, Sammy, come on." He turns away lowering the gun.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Dean? Are you that scared of being alone that you'd rather let Valerie die?" Dean turns suddenly, flinging water from a flask at Sam. The water hisses and steams as it strikes him.

"That's holy water, you demonic son of a bitch!" Sam raised his head, his eyes are the solid black of a demon's. Dean flings more holy water at him. Sam growls, turns and runs, bursting through a window and fleeing. Dean takes the knife and cutes Valerie free. She pulls the gag out of her mouth as Dean runs towards the shattered window.

"He was possessed? I should have know." Dean turns and stares at her for a moment, then leaps through the window. "Dean!"

Dean and Possessed-Sam stalk each other through a dim, crowded warehouse, each with a handgun. But they never see each other directly, instead hiding stealthily behind piles and boxes and shouting at each other.

"So who are you?" Dean yelled.

"I got lots of names."

"You've been in Sam since he disappeared, haven't you?"

"You should have seen your face when you thought he murdered that guy. Pathetic."

"Why didn't you kill me? You had a dozen chances."

"No, that would have been too easy. Where's the fun in that? See, this was a test. Wanted to see if I could push you far enough to waste Sam. Should have known you wouldn't have the sac. Anyway. Fun's over now."

"Well, I hope you got your kicks. Because you're gonna pay hell for this, I'm gonna make sure of that."

"How? You can't hurt me. Not without hurting your little brother. See, I think you're gonna die, Dean. You and every other hunter I can find. One look as Sam's dewey, sensitive eyes? They'll let me right in their door. And as for little Valerie.. Maybe ill keep her around. She looks like fun."

"You son of a bitch!"

Possessed-Sam led Dean outside, to an open-air dock. Once he's out in the open, looking around, Sam steps out, takes aim, and shoots Dean, hitting him in the shoulder. Dean collapsed into the water with a splash. Sam stalked to the edge and peered over where Dean fell and he smiled.

Valerie walked quickly through the docks, a flashlight in one hand and her cell phone in the other; she's calling Dean, and his voicemail picks up:

_"This is Dean. Leave a message."_

She hung up the phone with a sigh and continued searching. Moments later she calls again, and this time hears Dean's ring tone coming from below her, by the water. She runs down to where he is lying unconscious at the bottom of a ramp. "Dean! Dean!"

He woke up with a grown. "Take it easy." He shuddered and groaned in pain. "Where's Sam?"

"I don't know, I've been looking for you. Come on, get up." She helped him stand up, and he leaned on her heavily, clutching his shoulder, as they walk back to the building.

* * *

><p>Dean sits at a table, gripping the edge with his right hand as Valerie digs the bullet out of his left shoulder. He groaned loudly. "It's okay, Dean."<p>

"God!"

"Almost. All right, got it. Got it." She dropped the bloodstained bullet in a glass of clear alcohol. Dean took a few healthy swigs from a bottle of whiskey.

"God, you're a butcher."

"You're welcome." she said sarcastically.

"All right, are we done?"

"Would you give me two minutes to patch you up? You can't help Sam if you're bleeding to death." She continued layering gauze and tape over the wound. "So, how did you know? That he was possessed?"

"Uh, I didn't, I just knew that it couldn't have been him."

" So do you have any idea where he's headed to next?"

"Well, so far he's been going after the nearest hunter, so . . . closest one I know lives in South Dakota."

"Okay good, I'm done. Let's go."

"Yeah. You're not coming."

"The hell I'm not. I'm a part of this. Dean."

"I can't say it more plain than this. You try to follow me and I'll tie you right back to that post and leave you here. This is my fight. I'm not getting your blood on my hands. That's just how it's gonna be. Just stay here."

"Wait." Dean turned back, and she handed him a prescription pill bottle. "Here. Take these, they'll help out with the pain."

"Thanks. I'll call you later, okay?" Dean touched her cheek softly. "I will be back." Valerie nodded her head in agreement.

It's raining as Dean drives down a dark stretch of road. He picked up his phone and dials a number on his cell. Elsewhere, a phone rings several times, until Sam cuts the phone line of the building. Dean looked at his phone and sighed. "Damnit."

* * *

><p>Sam walks slowly up the steps to the house and knocks on the door. It's opened to reveal: Bobby grinning. "Sam!"<p>

"Hey, Bobby."

"It's been a while." Sam grinned sheepishly. "Well, come on in." Sam entered the house sowly, glancing at the ceiling, then Bobby shut the door behind him. They walked together into Bobby's study, which was dimly lit and covered wall to wall with stacks of books and papers.

"So what brings you?"

"Working a job nearby, and thought I'd stop in and say hey."

"Well, where's Dean and Val?" Sam laughed. "Well, Deans probably holed up somewhere with a girl and a twelve pack. And Valerie is at the motel resting." Bobby goes into the back room, Sam, left alone, eyes the ceiling. Bobby returns with a beer in each hand he hands one to Sam.

"Well, it's good to see you." Bobby raised his bottle. "To John."

"To Dad." They toasted and swig the beer. Sam turns to look up at the ceiling again. As he swallows the beer he chokes suddenly, falling to his hands and knees and hiss coughing painfully. Bobby sip his beer, unconcerned.

"What'd you do?" Sam yelled.

"A little holy water in the beer. Sam never would have noticed. But then, you're not Sam are you. Don't try to con a con man." He slammed his fist into Sam's face, knocking him out.

Later, Sam-demon is tied to a chair, before a fire and under the very same protective circle used in on Meg-demon from a few weeks back. Dean smacks him in the face to wake him. "Hey."

Sam looks up, sees the painted Devil's Trap. "Dean. back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you, isn't it? Like a cockroach."

"How about I smack that smartass right out of your mouth?"

"Oh, careful, now. Wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging."

"Oh don't worry, this isn't gonna hurt Sam much." Dean turned to pick up a bucket. "You, on the other hand." Dean tossed a bucketful of holy water on Sam-demon. He sizzled and screamed.

"Feel like talking now?"

"Sam's still my meat puppet. I'll make him bite off his tongue."

"No, you won't be in him long enough. Bobby." Bobby stared reading in latin. "Exorcisamus te, omnes in mundus spiritus omnes satanica potestas, omnes incursio …" Dean starts talking over Bobby. "See, whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up? You're not getting Sam. Or Valerie. You understand me? Because I'm gonna kill every one of you first."

Sam-demon struggled painfully, then threw back his head and cackles. Bobby cuts off in surprise.

"You really think that's what this is about? The master plan? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan."

Bobby continues. "Humiliares sub potente magnu dei…"

"Oops. Doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks." He lowered his head and begins growling latin. "Spiritus in mundus un glorum suarum umitite palatum iram domine ... "

The fire behind him flares and the room shakes as he continues.

"This isn't going like I pictured! What's going on, Bobby?" Dean yelled. Bobby turned to see the burn mark on Sam's forearm.

"It's a binding link! It's like a lock! He's locked himself inside Sam's body!"

"What the hell do we do?"

"I don't know!" Sam threw his head back and screamed. The shaking walls and ceilings begin to crack, breaking the protective circle. Sam-demons eyes are black as he lowers his head. "There. That's better." He jerked his head left, Bobby went flying threw the air. Then he jerked his head right, Dean goes flying, landing heavily against the far wall. The holy water flask falls from Dean's hand. Sam rips free of the restraints and stalks over to Dean.

"You know when people want to describe the worse possible thing? They say it's like hell." Sam kneeled in front of Dean, fisting his left hand in Dean's shirt and clocking him hard with a right jab. Dean grabbed onto Sam's shirt with his right hand.

"You know there's a reason for that. Hell is like, um," Sam hit Dean again. "Well, it's like hell. Even for demons." He hit him again. Dean was bleeding heavily from his nose. "It's a prison, made of bone and flesh and blood and fear" Sam hit him again, then grabbed Dean's head, holding it steady. "And you sent me back there. " Dean sneered, "Meg."

"No. Not anymore. Now I'm Sam." He was hit one last time, then digs his right thumb into Dean's bullet wound. "By the way. I saw your Dad there - he says "howdy"." He dug his finger in further. Dean tried to pull Sam's hand away, groaning in pain. "All that I had to hold onto was that I would climb out one day, and that I was going to torture you, nice and slow. Like pulling the wings off an insect." He shoved Dean's grasping hand away. "But whatever I do to you, it's nothing compared to what you'll do to yourself, is it? I can see it in your eyes, Dean. You're worthless. You couldn't save your Dad, and deep down you know that you can't save your brother. And Valerie. They'd have been better off without you"

Sam reared back to hit Dean again, suddenly Valerie is there, grabbing Sam's arm. She pressed a hot poker into the mark on Sam's arm. He screamed in pain, then again as black demon smoke billows out of him and up the chimney. Sam fell back, scrabbling and looking around in confusion, then grabs his arm in sudden pain. Dean pulls himself up painfully.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Did I miss anything?" Dean reared back and right hooked Sam in the cheek, the rolled his eyes and collapsed. Sam grabbed his cheek in confusion.

Sam sat behind Bobby's table with an icepack on his arm, Dean is on the other side of the table groggily holding an ice bag to his face. And Valerie is standing against the wall, watching.

"By the way, you really look like crap, Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah, right back atcha." Bobby walked in slowly, looking concerned.

"What is it, Bobby?" Valerie asked.

"You guys ever hear of a hunter named Steve Wandell?"

"Why do you ask?" Dean questioned.

"Just heard from a friend. Wandell's dead. Murdered in his own house. You wouldn't know anything about that."

"No sir, never heard of the guy." Valerie looked away.

"Dean." Sam sighed.

"Good. Keep it that way. Wandell's buddies are looking for someone or something to string up, and they're not going to slow down to listen to reason. You understand what I'm saying?"

"We'd better hit the road. If, uh, you can remember where we parked the car."

"Here. Take these." Bobby said handing the three of them a small metal charm.

"What are they?" Valerie asked.

"Charms. They'll fend off possession. That demon's still out there; this'll stop it from getting back up in one of you."

"That sounds vaguely dirty, but uh, thanks." Dean said. Valerie smiled a little, and walked up to Bobby giving him a hug. "Thanks, Bobby."

"You're welcome. You guys be careful now."

"You too." At the door, Dean tosses the ice bag to Bobby.

* * *

><p>Dean is driving down a dark stretch of highway, Sam is frowning quietly, and Valerie is asleep in the back. Dean glances over in concern. "You okay? Sam? Is that you in there?"<p>

"I was awake for some of it, Dean. I watched myself kill Wandell with my own two hands; I saw the light go out in his eyes."

"That must have been awful."

"That's not my point. I almost.. I almost killed Val too. But no matter what I did, you wouldn't shoot."

"It was the right move, Sam, it wasn't you."

"Yeah, this time. What about next time?"

"Sam, when Dad told me that I might have to kill you and Val, it was only if I couldn't save you. Now, if it's the last thing I do I'm going to save you. Both of you." After a pause Dean laughed softly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Dean, what?"

"Dude, you, you like, full-on had a girl inside you for like a whole week." Dean laughed. "That's pretty naughty." Sam's frown cracks, and he laughs with Dean.


	12. Chapter 12 Our Secret

**Ch. 12 Our Secret**

Valerie woke up to find that the car was not moving, and Sam was gone. She slowly sat up and looked out the window to see they had stopped at a rest stop. Dean was sitting in the front seat, his eyes closed shut. She moved to climb over the front seat and moved to sit in Dean's lap. Dean's eyes still closed a smile spread across his face. He put his arm around her, and then opened his eyes. She looked at him and smiled. "I love you Dean." All he could do was stare at her lips. He knew it was wrong. This was his little sister. He tried to fight the urge, but being without her so long, and her being like a stranger made it easier for Dean to give in. He put his hand through her hair and grabbed the back of her neck. He pulled her into a kiss. Valerie didn't push him away. She found herself liking it. She had always thought that Dean was attractive. He had a nice body, beautiful eyes, and an attitude she could understand. Dean put his other hand to her back and started pushing her closer. Then, Valerie opened her eyes and saw Sam coming. She pushed Dean away. "Sam." She gasped. Dean moved his hand away, and Valerie moved out of Dean's lap. Sam came up to the window. "Do you guys want anything? They have machines?" Dean thought to himself 'sending Sammy away, he could finish where he left off. But part of that made him scared' "No, were good. Let's get goin'." Sam climbed into the passenger seat, and Valerie crawled back into the back.

* * *

><p>After a couple hours of driving, they pulled into a parking lot. Sam got the motel room, and they all relaxed. They hadn't found a new hunt yet. "I'm gonna go get some food. I'll be back." Sam walked out the door leaving Valerie and Dean alone. Valerie was laying down on one of the beds and Dean was sitting at the small table by the door. Valerie noticed he was quiet. To quiet. Valerie got up and walked over to Dean. "Are you okay, Dean?" Dean quickly stood up and walked away from her. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked. Dean's back was facing her. Then he turned around. "I can't do this, Val. Okay, I'm sorry." He was very angry. Valerie tried to control her emotions, but she could feel how angry he was. "Sorry, for what?" he stared at her, and she stared back. "For kissing you. I shouldn't have…and I'm sorry.." Valerie walked a little closer to him. She grabbed his hands. "It was my fault, Dean. I shouldn't have gotten that close anyway." She gave him a hug, and Dean felt it again. The urge he had felt earlier. He couldn't help himself.<p>

Dean stared down at Valerie. And all he could think about was wanting to touch her. But he knew Sam would be back any minute. He had to wait. He backed away. Then he whispered, "I cant. Not right now." Valerie looked up at her brother, admiring him in a way that a little sister shouldn't. "When?" he touched her cheek softly. "Soon. I promise." and he smiled. The door opened and Sam walked in with bags of food. Dean and Valerie jerked away from each other. They knew that If Sam found out there was something other than a brother sister relationship between them he would be so angry. They had to keep it a secret.

They walked over to the table where Sam set down the food. Valerie kept looking over to Dean. And he caught her glance once. He smirked at her, the way he did to all the other girls he met in bars, but something in his eyes made her get butterflies in her stomach. They sat down to eat dinner, then they all relaxed and watched some T.V. Dean and Val shared a bed, that's what they always did. But something about this night made it feel different. It made it harder to resist the urges to touch each other. All Valerie could think about was Deans promise. 'Soon.' Hopefully soon came sooner than soon.

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1

**Please Review!  
>Do you want the second half?<strong>

**Please review my other story and checkout my new VAMPIRE DIARIES story (: **

**Ch. 13 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1**

Dean, Sam, and Valerie arrived at a diner to get supper. Sam decided to go in and get take out. "Can I come?" Valerie looked at him with the same puppy dog eyes he has. He smiled at her, "Come on." Dean looks at her and smiles too. "Get me some pie!" They both turned back and smiled. While Dean's waiting in the car the radio malfunctions. Dean looks up into the window of the diner and notices that Sam and Valerie disappeared from inside the diner and goes in to find several corpses but no sign of Sam or Valerie. He walks over to the back door of the building and notices sulfur and realizes demons are involved. He takes out his gun and runs back outside. He starts yelling for Sam and Valerie. "Sam! Val!" Then out of nowhere Valerie comes around the back out of the woods. "Dean!" she falls to the ground as Dean looks over. He runs as fast as he can to her side. "Val, Valerie. Are you okay?" he turns her over and sees blood stained on her shirt. "Shit! Come on Val. Please..." he grabbed her and carried her to the car, and layed her in the backseat. He sped away leaving Sam behind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sam wakes up in an abandoned ghost town. He sits up, looking around, confused. He starts walking around and then he meets Andy, someone him and Dean helped in the past, and neither one of them know what's going on. All of a sudden they hear a woman scream. Sam starts running towards the screaming, and find it's coming from inside a little building. He gets the door opened, and finds Ava, someone he had met a few months back. They also found two more people, Jake and Lily.<p>

"Hey! Hey, you guys all right?"

"I think so."

I'm Jake.

"Lily."

"Are there anymore of you?" Sam asked.

"No." Jake responded.

"How did we even get here?"

Sam started to realize what was going on. "Let me take a wild guess: you two are both twenty-three? We all are. And we all have abilities."

"What?"

"It started a little over a year ago? You found you could do things? Things you didn't think were possible?" Everyone nodded. "I have visions. I see things before they happen."

"Yeah. Me, too." Ava added.

"Yeah, and I can put thoughts into people's heads. Like, make them do stuff. But don't worry, I don't think it works on you guys." Andy said.

"Hey, guys, please. Look, whether we like it or not, we're all here, and so we all have to deal with this." Sam explained.

"Who brought us here?" Andy asked.

"It's less of a "who". It's more of a "what"."

"What does that mean?" Ava asked.

"It's a demon."

* * *

><p>Dean was driving down the highway with Valerie bleeding, and unconscious in the backseat. He was trying to find a hospital, but it seemed nearly impossible. He finally made it to a small town and found a hospital. He rushed out of the car, and opened the door to the backseat. There was blood everywhere. Dean gently picked her up and he ran to the front entrance. "Help! Somebody please! I need a doctor!" a group of nurses ran up to him with a gurney and took her through the emergency room. Dean leaned against the wall, tears coming from his eyes. "Please. Please. Please."<p>

After a couple hours of waiting a doctor came through the doors. "Mr. McGillicutty?" Dean walked over to him quickly. "Is she okay?" The doctor had a nervous look on his face. "Doctor? Is she gonna be okay?" The doctor hesitated but spoke, "She's stable. But she was cut very deep in the stomach which caused major internal bleeding. She lost a lot of blood and she also broke her right arm." Deans eyes were glossy, and he looked away. "Well, is she gonna be okay?" "For now. Only time can tell. You can go see her now, if you like."

Dean walked through the doors, down to her room. He walked in and saw Valerie hooked up to machines, and her arm was in a cast. He put his hand to his mouth. He walked over to her side, and leaned down next to her. "Valerie. Please, don't leave me. You're gonna be okay. It' s all my fault. I'm so sorry." Valerie started to move. She slowly opened her eyes. "Dean?" she saw his tears on his face, and she grabbed his hand. "Val. Are you okay?"

"Dean, I'm okay."

"I love you, Val. I'm so glad you're okay. But, what happened?"

"Where's Sam?" she asked worried. Dean stared at her, "I don't know. I couldn't find him."

"We have to go back, Dean. He's in trouble. We have to help him."

"You're not going anywhere. Are you crazy? I'll go. You're staying here."

"Dean! No!"

"I don't wanna hear it Val. I'm not losing you too." Dean walked out of the room, out of the hospital and to the impala.

* * *

><p>"So, we're soldiers in a demon war to bring on the Apocalypse?" Jake yelled.<p>

Sam started, "When you put it like that— "

"And we've been picked?"

"Yes."

"Why us?"

"I'm not sure, okay? But look, I just know— "

This time Ava interrupted Sam. " Sam, I'm sorry. Psychics and spoon-bending is one thing, but demons?"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but— "

"It doesn't just sound it."

"I don't really care what you think, okay? If we're all gathered here together, then that means it's starting and that we've gotta— "

"The only thing I've gotta do is stay away from wackjobs, okay? I've heard enough. I'm better off on my own. FYI, so are you."

"Jake, hold on. Jake!" Jake ignored him and continued walking until he was alone in the town. Suddenly, he sees a little girl standing inside of the buildings. She stares at him through the door, then vanishes. Jake followers her, entering the abandoned schoolroom.

"Hello?" he heard the girl giggling somewhere in the room. "It's all right. Don't be scared. Are you lost?" there was no response. " Hello?" All of a sudden he heard screeching coming from the chalkboard. He turns to look at it, and the words "I will not kill" are written over and over again on the board. Then, the girl appears in the room, laughing. Her nails grow to form claws and her face contorts.

"Get back!" Jake yelled. Sam suddenly enters the building, grabbing an iron poker and hitting the girl with it. She dissolves into a cloud of black smoke, which exits the schoolroom. The three others join Jake and Sam.

"Just so you know? That was a demon. Now, that thing –- I'm not sure, but I think it was an Acheri. A demon that disguises itself as a little girl. That still doesn't tell us where we are. Andy, are you with me or what? "

Andy is stunned. "Give me a minute. I'm still working through, "Demons are real"." They leave the house and keep walking. In front of one of the buildings is a large, rusty bell hanging from a wooden structure.

"I've seen that bell before. I think I know where we are now: Cold Oak, South Dakota. A town so haunted, every single resident fled." Sam said.

"Why in the world would that demon or whatever put us here?"

"I'm wondering the same thing."

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Clearly, the only sane thing to do here is get the hell out of Dodge."

"Wait, hold on. Lily, the only way out is through miles of woods."

"Beats hanging out with demons."

"Lily, look, we don't know what's going on yet. I mean, we don't even know how many of them are out there right now."

"Yeah, he's right." Jake agreed.

"I have nothing in common with any of you." Lily said.

"Okay, look, I know-" Sam started.

"You don't know anything! I accidentally touched my girlfriend. And because of me she's dead." The rest of them look around stunned.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Whatever. I feel like I'm in a nightmare, and it just keeps getting worse and worse."

"I've lost people, too. I have a sister out there right now that could be dead, for all I know. We're all in bad shape. But I'm telling you, the best way out of this is to stick together." Sam stared at her.

"Fine." Sam nodded, and the group continued looking around the town. " We're looking for iron, silver, salt –- any kind of weapon."

"Salt is a weapon?"

"It's a brave new world." They enter another building. Lily looked like she was about to follow, but stayed behind. She wandered off on her own, away from the group.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, after Dean left the hospital he went to meet up with Bobby at the roadhouse, because Ash had learned something. But, when they got there, the roadhouse was burnt down and they found Ash's body among the wood, but not Ellen's or Jo's.<p>

"What the hell did Ash know? We've got no way of knowing where Ellen is. Or if she's even alive. We've got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam?"

"We'll find him." Bobby said. Suddenly, Dean clutched his head in pain. "Dean?" Dean groaned and doubled over. He saw an image of the Cold Oak bell very quickly.

"What was that?" Bobby asked confused.

"I don't know. A headache?"

"You get headaches like that a lot?"

"No. Must be the stress. I could have sworn I saw something."

"What do you mean? Like a vision? Like what Sam gets?"

"What? No!" Dean yelled.

"I'm just saying."

"Come on, I'm not some psychic." Dean said. Suddenly, the vision came back. Dean fell against the car in pain. He saw another image, this time of Sam.

"Dean? Dean! Are you with me?" Bobby yelled.

"Yeah, I think so. I saw Sam. I saw him, Bobby."

"It was a vision."

"Yeah. I don't know how, but yeah. Whew. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels."

"What else did you see?"

"Uh… there was a bell."

"What kind of bell?"

"Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don't know."

"Engraving?"

"Yeah."

"Was it a tree? Like, an oak tree?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"I know where Sam is."

* * *

><p>Lily was walking in the woods, trying to find a way out, when she suddenly hears the little girl giggling. It attacked her. Meanwhile, Sam and Jake are inside talking. "By the way, I appreciate what you're doing here." Jake said.<p>

"What am I doing?"

"Keeping calm. Keeping them calm. Especially considering how freaked to hell you really are. I've been in some deep crap before myself. I know the look." Sam paused. "You wanna know the truth? I've got this brother, right? And he's always telling me how he's gonna watch out for me, how everything's gonna be okay. You know, kind of like I've been telling them."

"Yeah?" Jake replied.

"I don't know if I believe it this time. I mean, the size of what's coming –- it's bigger than anyone has ever seen. I mean, it's gonna get bad. And I don't know if—"

"If we're gonna make it? It doesn't matter if we believe it. Only matters that they do."

Later that night, the entire group is sitting in one room, silent. Sam was struggling to stay awake, closing his eyes every so often. Suddenly, in the corner of the room, he sees The Yellow-Eyed Demon.

"Jake! Behind you!" Sam yelled. But, Jake doesn't hear him.

"Howdy, Sam."

"I'm dreaming."

"What do you say you and I take a little walk?" He led Sam outside. "You're awfully quiet, Sam. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"I'm gonna tear you to shreds, I swear to—"

" When you wake up, tiger, you give it your best shot."

"Where's my sister?"

"Quit worrying about Valerie. For right now. I'd worry more about you."

"Why? You gonna kill me?" Sam asked.

"I'm trying to help you. That's why we're talking. You're the one I'm rooting for."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Welcome to the Miss America pageant. Why do you think you're here? This is a competition. Only one of you crazy kids is gonna make it out of here alive."

"I thought we were supposed to be—"

"Soldiers in a coming war? That's true. You are. But here's the thing: I don't need soldiers. I need soldier. I just need the one."

"Why?"

"Well, I couldn't just come out and say that, could I, Sam? I had to let everyone think they had a fighting chance. But what I need is a leader." The yellow-eyed demon showed Sam the night there mom died. Sam had been given demon blood. Sam woke up in the abandoned South Dakota house. "Sam, wake up! Ava's missing." Jake and Sam ran outside, "I'll take the barn and the hotel. You take the houses." Minutes later Ava screams and Sam and Jake arrive to find her standing over Andy's body. She gave them a cover story but Sam wonders who broke the salt line that was protecting them. He quickly figures out she's responsible and she confesses what she's been doing and that she's been killing the other children as they arrived over the last five months. Worse, she's developed her powers further and can summon demons, and calls the demon back, but Jake arrives to break her neck.

* * *

><p>Dean and Bobby pull up near the edge of the woods. "Looks like the rest of the way is on foot." Bobby said. They went to the trunk and gathered the weapons. They started walking through the woods, looking for Sam, then they heard footsteps. "Dean." He turned around and found Valerie. "Valerie. What the hell are you doing here?" Valerie started walking closer. "I followed you Dean. I couldn't let you go alone. You need me. Trust me."<p>

* * *

><p>"We've gotta get out of here." Sam told Jake.<p>

"Not "we" Sam. Only one of us is getting out of here. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I had a vision. That yellow-eyed demon or whatever it was, he talked to me. He told me how it was."

"No, Jake. You cant listen to him."

"Sam, he's not letting us go. Only one. Now, if we don't play along, he'll kill us both. Now, I like you, man. I do. But do the math here. What good's it do for both of us to die? Now, I can get out of here. I get close to the demon, I can kill the bastard."

"You come with me, we can kill him together." Sam pleaded.

"How do I know you won't turn on me?"

"I won't."

"I don't know that."

"Okay, look." Sam took out his knife, showed it to Jake, and placed it on the ground. "Just come with me, Jake. Don't do this. Don't play into what it wants." After a pause, Jake placed his weapon on the ground as well. Sam looked relieved. "Okay."

Suddenly, Jake punched him. With his super-strength, Sam went flying across the field and crashed onto the ground. Jake approached, kicking down the fence and leaning over Sam. Sam stood and fought back, punching Jake. The two continued fighting for a while until finally, Sam grabbed the iron bar that Jake was using and knocked Jake out. For a second Sam thought of killing Jake with the iron rod but decided to leave him alone. Down the street Dean, Bobby, and Valerie were approaching. "Sam!" Dean and Valerie both yelled.

"Dean! Val!" Jake suddenly woke up. He grabbed the knife that Sam had placed on the ground.

"Sam, look out!" Dean yelled. But It was too late. Jake stabbed the knife right through Sam's back. "No!" Jake twisted the knife, creating a massive wound, before he ran away. Sam fell to his kness. While Bobby chased after Jake, Dean slid to the ground in front of Sam. He grabbed at Sam's clothing, trying to keep him conscious. "Sam!" Sam fell forward onto Dean's shoulder. "Whoa, whoa, Sam. Sam! Hey! Come here. Let me look at you." He placed his hand on Sam's wound, covering his entire palm with blood. "Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam! Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You're gonna be good as new. I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take you care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother? Sam? Sam! Sammy!" Sam's eyes slid shut and his entire body slumped forward. " No. No, no, no, no. Oh, God." Tears still streaming down Dean's face, he held Sam in his arms as he died. "Sam!"

Valerie stood feet behind Dean, watching. As tears fell down her face. She looked away and started walking in the opposite direction, holding her own wound. Walking away in anger. And in revenge.


	14. Chapter 14 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

**PLEASE REVIEW :) **

**ITS APPRECIATED!**

**Ch. 14 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2**

"You know, when we were little- you couldn't been more than 5- you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember I begged you- "Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know." I just wanted you to be a kid...Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you...Keep you safe...Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? Then when we found Valerie, part of me was so happy but I knew that I would be responsible for her and you. It's like I had one job... I had one job... And I screwed it up. I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry. I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. I keep letting Val down, And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do? Sammy. God."

Bobby came back to find Dean sitting next to Sam's dead body. "Dean?" He looked around then realized something was missing, "Where's Val?" Dean looked up and started heading towards the door. "Damn't! Stay with him!" He ran outside and started running in the direction of the impala. But when he got there, there was no sign of Valerie. "Val! Valerie!"

* * *

><p>Valerie stopped on a dirt road. Clutching to her stomach in vein as blood starts to drip from her stitches on her stomach. She put items into a little box, including a picture of herself. She began to burry the box in the middle of a crossroads. Several seconds passed in silence, as she looked right and left. "Oh come on already. Show your face, you bitch!"<p>

Suddenly, a beautiful woman in a black dress appeared. Easy, you'll wake the neighbors. Valerie. It's so, so good to see you. I mean it. Look at you. Gone and got your family killed. All alone in the world. All you got is Dean, but even he regrets finding you. It's too sweet."

"I should send you straight back to hell." Valerie was angry.

" Oh, you should. But you won't. And I know why."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Following in Daddy's footsteps. I mean if it wasn't for you, he'd still be here. And Sam and Dean wouldn't be so upset. And you, would be dead. You wanna make a deal. Sammy back from the dead, and-let me guess- you're offering up your own soul?"

"There are a hundred other demons who'd love to get their hands on it. And it's all yours. And all you got to do is bring Sam back. And give me ten years- ten years, and then you come for me."

"You must be joking." The demon walked closer.

"That's the same deal you give everybody else."

"You're not everybody else." She came face to face with Valerie, and then whispered in her ear. "Why would I want to give you anything? Keep your gutter soul. It's too tarnished, anyway."

"Nine years."

"No."

"Eight."

"You keep going, I'll keep saying no."

"Okay, five years. Five years, and my bill comes due. That's my last offer- five years or no deal."

"Then no deal."

"Fine." Valerie said coldly.

"Fine." She turned and started to walk away. "Make sure you bury Sam before he starts stinking up the joint."

"Wait. What do I have to do?"

"First of all, quit groveling." She sighed. "Look... Look, I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble. But what can I say? I got a blind spot for you, Val. You're like a... puppy. You're just too fun to play with. I'll do it." The demon said.

"You'll bring him back?"

"I will. And because I'm such a saint, I'll give you one year. And one year only. But here's the thing. If you try and Welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is off. Sam drops dead. He's back to rotten meat in no time. So... it's a better deal than your dad ever got. What do you say?"

"Okay." The demon approached her, slowly. "You do have to seal the deal." The demon smiled. Valerie kissed her, and sealed the deal to her fate.

* * *

><p>Sam's eyes open wide and he sat up on the mattress, looking around, confused, and breathing heavily. He stood up in front of a mirror, examining his back with a look of pain. There is a scar from where the knife was stabbed into his spine. In the distance the door opened and Dean entered the room. "Sammy."<p>

"Hey." Dean pulled Sam into a tight embrace.

"Ow. Uh, Dean..." Dean released Sam. " I'm sorry. I'm sorry, man. I'm just...I'm just happy to see you up and around, that's all. But.."

"But what...Dean...what happened to me?"

"Well, what do you remember?"

"I-I saw you and Bobby and Valerie, and...I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like...like, white-hot, you know, and then you started running at me, and...that's about it."

"Yeah, that- that kid, stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood. It was pretty touch and go for awhile."

"Um, where is Valerie?" Dean didn't answer. "Dean?"

"I've been looking for her. I cant find her anywhere, Sammy."

"What happened?" Sam asked, his voice getting higher.

"I don't know. She must have taken off when you got hurt. I haven't seen her since. I'm scared Sammy."

"Well lets go look for her." Then the door burst open and Valerie walked in. Dean stood up and ran over to her. He and Sam saw the blood soaking her shirt. "Val, come here." Dean picked her up and laid her on the bed. "Where were you, Val? What the hell happened? Don't you ever run off again, you understand me?" Valerie looked over to Sam. "Sam!" He leaned down and gave her a hug. "I love you so much." Valerie said. "I love you too." Sam pulled away and smiled. Dean looked at Valerie with a suspicious look, as he cleaned up her wounds.

"Have you called the roadhouse? Do they know anything?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yeah."

"Dean...what is it?" Dean sat down next to Valerie. "The roadhouse burned to the ground. Ash is dead. Probably Ellen- a lot of other hunters, too."

"Demons?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah, we think so. We think because Ash found something."

"What did he find?" Sam asked.

"Bobby's working on that right now."

"Well, come on then. Bobby's only a few hours away." Sam started to stand. Dean stood also and grabbed Sam by the shoulders. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, Sam, stop. Damn it. You almost died there. I almost lose Val to. I mean look at her, Sam. I mean, what would I have- you just take care of yourself for a little bit, huh? Just for a little bit?"

"I'm sorry. No." Sam said. Dean shook his head.

* * *

><p>Bobby opened the door and looked at Sam with astonishment. "Hey, Bobby." They both said. Dean still carrying Valerie in his arms.<p>

"Sam. It's good to see... you up and around." Bobby led them inside the house. Dean went to lay Valerie down on the couch, and they all sat down. "Well, we're back in it now, so...what do you know?" Dean asked.

"Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means."

"What is it?" Sam questioned.

"Demonic omens...like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightening storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here." He pointed to Wyoming on a map. "All around here, except for one place...Southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. That one area's totally clean - spotless. It's almost as if..."

"What?" Sam asked.

"The demons are surrounding it."

"But you don't know why?" Dean asked.

"No, and by this point my eyes are swimming. Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't."

"Yeah, sure."

"Come on, Dean. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug 'em in." Dean and Bobby walked in the junkyard. Finally, Bobby stopped and turned to face Dean.

* * *

><p>"You stupid ass! What did you do? What did you do?" He pushed Dean. "You made a deal...For Sam, didn't you? How long did they give you?"<p>

"Bobby.. I have no idea what your talking about.. I didn't make a deal..."

"Well, if you didn't then who did?" Dean looked up with anger on his face.

* * *

><p>Dean barged into the living room, where Valerie was laying on the couch. He looked around to make sure Sam wasn't around. "Damn Valerie what the hell did you do!"<p>

"What are you talking about Dean?"

"Im not playing around, Valerie. You made a deal with the crossroads demon didnt you."

Valerie looked down, and a tear fell down her cheek. "I had to, Dean."

"How long did they give you?"

"One year..."

"Damn it, Valerie." Bobby walked up. "What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your dad. You're both just itching to throw yourselves down the pit."

"That's my point. Dad brought me back, Bobby. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way, something good could come out of it, you know? It's like my life could mean something."

"What? And it didn't before? Have you got that low of an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head?"

Valerie started to cry more. "I couldn't let him die, Bobby. Dean.. I couldn't. He's our brother."

"How's your brother gonna feel when he knows your going to hell? How'd you feel when you knew your dad went for you?" Bobby yelled at Valerie.

"You can't tell him. You guys can not tell him. please. You can do whatever you got to do, but please don't tell him." Bobby and Dean both started to cry. Dean walked leaned down next to Valerie, and grabbed her chin. Sam walked in with Ellen. "Guess who's here." Dean turned to see Ellen. "Ellen? Ellen. Oh, God."

"A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live. Lucky me." She scoffed.

"Ellen, you mentioned a safe."

"A hidden safe we keep in the basement."

"Demons get what was in it?"

"No" She pulled out a map from her pocket, unfolding it and setting it down on the table. It had several black lines and X's on it.

"Wyoming. What does that mean?" Dean asked. Bobby started reading from a large book. "I don't believe it."

"What? You got something?" Sam asked.

"A lot more than that. Each of these X's Is an abandoned frontier church- all mid 19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt."

"Samuel Colt-the demon-killing, gun making Samuel Colt?" Dean asked.

"Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this."

"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Dean said.

"It's a Devil's Trap. A 100-square mile Devil's Trap." Sam replied.

"That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross."

"I've never heard of anything that massive." Ellen said.

"No one has." Bobby replied.

"What's inside?" Ellen questioned.

"That's what I've been looking for. And, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle."

"Well what's so important about a cemetery or...what's Colt trying to protect?"

"Well, unless..." Dean started.

"Unless what?"

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?"

"Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?"

"This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across."

"No." Sam pause. " But I know who could."


	15. Chapter 15 A New Beginning

**Ch,. 14 A new beginning**

**PLEASE REVIEW (:**

Dean, Sam, Bobby, Valerie, and Ellen arrived at the cemetery gate at dark. There, they found Jake, walking towards a crypt. Dean took Valerie and hid behind a tomb as the rest of them hid.

"Howdy, Jake." Sam broke the silence. Then Bobby and Ellen appeared from the shadows, guns raised.

"Wait…you were dead. I killed you." Jake said.

"Yeah? Well next time finish the job."

"I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord." Sam glanced at Dean and Val. "you can't be alive. You can't be."

"okay, just take it easy there, son." Bobby said.

"and if I don't?"

"Wait and see." Sam glared.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do…kill me?"

"It's a thought." Sam responded.

"You had your chance. You couldn't."

"I won't make that mistake twice." Jake started to laugh.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean smirked.

"Hey, lady, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head." Ellen pointed her gun at her temple. "See, that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

"Let her go." Sam demanded.

"Shoot him." Ellen said, trembling.

"Everybody put your guns down. Except you sweetheart." Jake said. They all dropped their guns to the ground. "Okay thank you." Jake turned around and pulled the colt out of his pocket. While he inserted it into the crypt Dean and Bobby grabbed Ellen before she could shoot herself. Then Sam shot Jake four times in the back. He fell to the ground, and Sam stood in front of him, Jake gasped. "Please…don't. Please." Sam shot Jake three more times in the chest. The five of them watched as two separate engravings on the crypt spun in different directions, then stopped."

"Oh, no." Bobby said.

"Bobby, what is it?" Valerie asked.

"It's hell." Dean pulled the colt from the crypt. "Take cover now!" Bobby yelled. Dean took Valerie and ran behind the tomb again. All of a sudden the doors to the crypt burtst open. A large black mass erupted from the other side and shot outward.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean yelled.

"That's a devils gate. A damn door to hell." Ellen answered. "Come on we gotta shut the gate!"

Dean checked the colt for bullets. "If the demon gave this to Jake…then maybe…" Thunder crashed and the yellow eyed demon appeared behind Dean. He flung the colt out of Dean's hand and into his own. He threw Dean in the air, and he hit his head on a tombstone.

"Dean!" Sam and Valerie yelled. They both ran towards Dean, then the yellow eyed demon threw Sam against a nearby tree. "I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But, I'm proud of you. Knew you had it in you."

Valerie reached Dean, who was paralyzed by the demon. "So, Valerie…I got to thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. But, thanks to you Sammy's back in rotation. I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake anyhow. Tell me… have you heard the expression "If a deal sounds to good to be true, it probably is?"

"You call that deal good?" Valerie said. The demon approached her closer.

"You son of a bitch. Stay away from her!" Dean yelled, still paralyzed and unable to help her. But, the yellow eyed demon ignored him.

"Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean… you saw what your brother did to Jake. Right? That was pretty cool, wasn't it? How certain are you that what you brought back is 100% pure Sam? You of all people know, that what's dead should stay dead. Anyway… thanks a bunch. I knew it kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family."

Dean turned to move, but his body would not budge, "NO!" he yelled. The yellow eyed demon cocked the colt. Then, John Winchester grabbed the demon from behind. The body of the demon fell to the ground, the gun still in his hand, while John and the demon wrestled. The demon pushed John to the ground and entered the body once more. He stood up, then Dean shot him with the colt. The demon fell to the ground dead. Bobby and Ellen closed the gate doors and turned to see John. He put his hand on Dean's shoulder and smiled at Valerie and Sam, both crying. John stepped back and nodded.

* * *

><p>Dean, Sam, and Valerie stood over the smoked demon body, " Well, check that off the to do list." Dean smiled.<p>

"You did it." Sam said in shock.

"I didn't do it alone."

"Do you think dad really…do you really think he climbed out of hell?"

"The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it…it would be him." Dean said.

"I can't believe it, Dean. I mean our whole lives, everything…has been preparing for this, and now I …I kind of don't know what to say."

"I do." Dean leaned closer to the body. "That was for our mom you son of a bitch."

* * *

><p>Sam, Dean and Valerie walked towards the impala.<p>

"You know, when Jake saw me it was almost as if he saw a ghost. I mean hell, your heard him. He said he killed me."

"I'm glad he was wrong." Valerie spoke.

"I don't think he was. Dean…what happened after…I was stabbed?"

"Sam, we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?"

"Did I die? Did you sell your soul for me like dad did for Valerie?"

"What? No."

"Dean, tell me the truth."

"I did, Sam." Valerie said.

"What? Are you crazy why? How long did you get?"

"One year… I got one year." Valerie looked down at her feet, tears forming. Sam started to cry, and so was Dean. "Why would you do that? How could you do that?"

"I had to Sam…your my brother. I couldn't let you die."

"Yeah, and your my little sister. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. And that's why no matter what, I'm gonna find a way to get you out of this."

Ellen walked over and told them about the hundreds of demons that were released into the world. "Well, let's get to work." Valerie said, putting the colt on the trunk.


	16. Chapter 16 Merry Christmas

**Please Review! **

**Sorry it's been taking so long.**

**Hope you like it! **

**Just in time for Christmas!**

**Ch. 16 Merry Christmas**

A couple weeks had gone by and Dean, Sam and Valerie Winchester were working a case. Sam and Dean talked with Bobby frequently, and secretly, trying to figure out how to save Valerie from her deal. Dean and Sam interviewed a woman, while she waited in the car.

"Um, my daughter and I were in our beds. Mike was downstairs decorating the tree. I heard a thump on the roof and then I heard Mike scream, and now I'm talking to the FBI."

"And you didn't see any of it?" Dean asked.

"No, he was… he was just gone."

"The doors were locked? There was no forced entry?" Dean asked.

"That's right."

Thanks for letting us have a look around, Mrs. Walsh. I think we, uh, got just about everything we need. We're all set." Sam said. They started walking back towards the impala. "Find anything?" Dean asked.

"Stocking, mistletoe… this." Sam handed Dean a tooth. "Where was this?"

"In the chimney."

"No way a man fits up a chimney. It's too narrow."

"No way he fits up in one piece." Sam said.

"Alright, so, if dad went up the chimney—"

"We need to find out what dragged him up there." Sam finished.

* * *

><p>Later at the motel, Sam searched over the internet about demons in Christmas time. Dean and Valerie walked inside. "So, was I right? Is it the serial-killing chimney sweep?"<p>

"Yep."

"It turns out that Walsh is the second guy in town grabbed out of his house this month." Dean said.

"The other guy get dragged up the chimney, too?"

"Don't know. Witnesses said they heard a thump on the roof. So, what the hell do you think we're dealing with?"

"Actually, I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"Uh, it's gonna sound crazy."

"What could you possibly say that sounds crazy to me?" Dean said sarcatically.

"Um… evil Santa." Sam smiled. Valerie joined him. Dean paused and nodded. "Yeah, that's crazy."

"Yeah… I mean, I'm just saying that there's some version of the anti-Claus in every culture. You got Belsnickel, Krampus, Black Peter. Whatever you want to call it, there's all sorts of lore."

"Saying what?" Valerie asked.

"Saying back in the day Santa's brother went rogue and now he shows up around Christmas time, instead of bringing presents, he punishes the wicked."

"By hauling their ass up chimneys?" Dean asked.

"For starters, yeah."

"So, this is your theory, huh? Santa's shady brother?" Valerie smiled.

"Well, I'm just saying that's what the lore says."

"Santa doesn't have a brother. There's no Santa."

Valerie looked shocked. "There's no such this as Santa! What?" Dean and Sam laughed. "Yeah, you know what, I could be wrong." Sam said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Valerie said.

"What?"

"I did a little digging of my own. Turns out both victims visited the same place before they got snatched." Valerie said.

"Where?"

* * *

><p>They ended up at Santa's Village. " It does kind of lend Credence to the theory, don't it?" Dean asked.<p>

"Yeah, but anti-Claus? Couldn't be."

"It's a Christmas miracle. Hey, speaking of, we should have one this year. Back home, my parents weren't really into the whole holiday thing." Dean looked away, and Sam just scoffed, "No,thanks."

"Oh, come on Sam!"

"No, just… no." Valerie was surprised. "All right, Grinch." Valerie walked away, while Sam and Dean stare at each other, feeling guilty. Sam and Dean caught up to her. "What are we looking for, again?" she asked.

"Uhm…lore says that the anti-Claus will walk with a limp and smell like sweets."

"Great. So we're looking for a pimp Santa. Why the sweets?" Dean asked.

"Think about it, Dean. If you smell like candy, the kids will come closer, you know?"

"That's creepy. How does this thing know who's been naughty and who's been nice?"

"I don't know."

Near a barn , There's a man wears Santa Clause costume and a boy sitting on his lap. Valerie looked at Santa and the boy, "Maybe we do." Suddenly, an elf greets them. " Welcome to Santa's court. Can I escort your child to Santa?" Valerie looked at her funny. "No. No. Uh, but actually my brother here… it's been a lifelong dream of his." Valerie smiled.

"Uh, sorry. No kids over… 12."

"No, she's just kidding. We only came here to watch." The elf looked scared and saw Dean shake his head. She backed off, "eww."

"I-I didn't mean that we came here to w— Y—" Dean and Valerie smiled at him like nothing happened. "Thanks a lot, Val. Thanks for that." Dean laughed, then turned serious. "Check it out." They watched the Santa leave his chair. He walked with a limp, Sam looked unsure, while Dean and Valerie examined him. "Are you seeing this?" Valerie asked.

"A lot of people walk with limps, right?"

"Tell me you didn't smell that. That was candy."

"That was ripple, I think. Had to be." Sam began to grow suspicious.

"Maybe. We're willing to take that chance?" Dean asked.

* * *

><p>Nighttime, Sam, Dean and Valerie are sitting in the impala, spying on a house. "Hey, Sam." Valerie broke the silence. "Yeah?"<p>

"Why are you the boy that hates Christmas?"

"Val— Look. If you want to have Christmas, knock yourself out. Just don't involve me."

"Oh, yeah that'd be great." She turned towards Dean. "Whataya say Dean?" Dean looks at the house, when he sees Santa carefully look outside and close his window curtain. "What's up with saint Nicotine?" They all wait but nothing happens, so they jump out of the car and run to the house with their guns. Valerie peeked inside then looked at Sam.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that, uh… well, you know, Mr. Gung Ho Christmas might have to blow away Santa." Valerie smiled. Dean walked in front of her, then Sam walked in. "What the hell are you doing here?" Santa yelled. Sam, Dean, and Valerie look stunned. Dean looked around and realized he was only watching TV. Dean looked at Sam and Val confused.

"S-silent night…" Dean started to sing then Sam joined him. Dean looked at Valerie, who just shook her head and laughed. Sam grabbed Dean and Val and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>The next day they were questioning another young woman, whose husband went missing the night before. "Did you see the attacker?" Sam asked.<p>

"It was dark, and he hit me. He knocked me out."

Dean nodded. "I'm sorry. I know this is hard."

"Yeah… um, Mrs. Caldwell, where did you get that wreath above the fireplace?

"Excuse me?" Dean who's also confused, looked at Sam, waiting for an answer.

"Wreaths, huh? Sure you didn't want to ask her about her shoes? I saw some nice handbags in the foyer."

"We've seen that wreath before, Dean."

"Where?"

"The Walshes'. Yesterday." Sam stared at Dean.

"I know, I was just testing you."

* * *

><p>At the motel, Valerie decided to call Bobby to find out more information. " Yeah all right. Well keep looking, would you? Thanks Bobby. Well… we're not dealing with the anti-Claus."<p>

"What did Bobby say?" Dean asked.

"That YOU guys are morons." Valerie laughed. "He also said that it was probably meadowsweet in those wreaths."

"Wow! Amazing. What the hell is meadowsweet?"

"It's pretty rare and it's probably the most powerful plant in pagan lore." Sam answered.

"Pagan lore?"

"Yeah. See, they used meadowsweet for human sacrifices. It was kind of like a… chum for their Gods. Gods were drawn to it and they'd stop by and snack on whatever was the nearest human."

"Why would somebody be using that for Christmas wreaths?" Dean asked.

"It's not as crazy as it sound, Dean. I mean, pretty much every Christmas tradition is pagan."

"Do we know how to kill it yet?"

"No, Bobby's working on that right now. We got to figure out where they're selling those wreaths." Valerie said. They ended up at this little christmas shop in town. The old man who owned the store said that he didn't make the wreaths. A local lady told him they were very special and didn't charge him for them. They decided to head back to the motel room. "How much do you think meadowsweet wreath would've cost?" Dean asked.

"A couple of hundred dollars at least." Sam answered.

"This lady's giving them away for free? What do you think about that?"

"Well, sounds pretty suspicious." Valerie took off her jacket and went to sit on the bed. Sam and Dean glanced at each other, then at Valerie. They followed her and sat next to her. "All right…What's going on with you?"

"What?" Valerie looked up at Sam. "Why do you want Christmas so bad?"

"I already told you. Why are you so against it anyway? I hear you and Dean talk about the past…Were your childhood memories that traumatic?"

"No, that has nothing to do with it, Val."

"Then what, Sam?"

"I-I mean, I-I just, I don't get it."

"Well yeah, this is my last year." Dean and Sam stared down at Valerie. Dean tried to hold back his tears.

"That's why I can't."

"What do you mean?" Valerie asked.

"I mean I can't just sit around, drinking eggnog, pretending everything's okay. When I know next Christmas you could be dead. I just can't." Valerie nodded and realized the sadness in Sam's voice. Dean sat there silent. Then spoke up. "Valerie…you will be here next christmas. I promise you that. I'm gonna find a way to save you."

"No, Dean. She told me, if either of you try to save me, Sam will die. And I'm not letting that happen."

"Valerie. Your my sister, and I love you. But you had no right to sell your soul for me. We are gonna do whatever we can to save you." Valerie just stared at her big brothers. She felt she was about to cry or get angry. She walked out of the motel room and slammed the door behind her." Sam was about to get up when Dean stopped him. "Dude… Let me." He walked out the door.

Valerie was sitting on the back of the impala, crying. "Val, come on. This is stupid. Just let us help you."

"Why can't I ever help you guys for a change!"

"Because…you're our little sister. It's our job."

"Well, what's my job Dean?" Dean sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "I love you…more than anything. I'm gonna do whatever I can to help you. Because that's what dad would have wanted me to do…"

* * *

><p>The next day, Sam, Dean, and Valerie looked at a big white house with Christmas decorations on the lawn. "This is where Mrs. Wreath lives, huh? Can't you just feel the evil pagan vibe?" Dean grabbed Valerie's shoulder and chuckled. Dean knocked on the door bell and an old woman greeted them.<p>

"Yes?"

They all smiled, "Please tell me you're the Madge Carrigan who makes the meadowsweet wreaths." Dean asked.

"Why, yes I am."

"Ha! Bingo." Dean looked over at Sam, and Valerie couldn't help but notice how awkward this lady was. She wouldn't stop smiling, which started to freak her out. Sam interrupted her thought.

"Well, we were just admiring your wreaths in Mr. Sylar's place the other day."

"You were? Well, isn't that meadowsweet just the finest-smelling thing you ever smelled?"

"It is, it sure is. But the problem is, is all you wreaths had sold out before we got the chance to buy one."

"Oh, fudge!"

"You wouldn't have another one that we could buy from you, would you?" Valerie asked, still faking her innocent little smile.

"No, I'm afraid those were the only ones I had for this season."

"Tell me something, why did you decide to make them out of meadowsweet?" Dean asked.

"Why, the smell, of course! I don't think I've ever smelled anything finer." Then, a man appeared.

"What's going on, honey?"

"Well, just some nice people asking about my wreaths, dear."

"Oh the wreaths are fine. Fine wreaths. Oh, care for some peanut brittle?" He offered them some peanut brittle, Dean went to grab it but Valerie slapped his hand. "We're okay."

Back at the motel, Dean and Valerie sharpened the wood sticks, while Sam checked his laptop. "I knew it. Something was way off with those two."

"What'd you find?" Dean asked.

"The Carrigans lived in Seattle, last year, where two abductions took place right around Christmas. They moved here in January. All that Christmas crap in their house wasn't boughs of holly. It was vervain and mint."

"Pagan stuff?" Valerie asked confused,

"Serious pagan stuff."

"So what, Ozzie and Harriet are keeping a pagan God hidden underneath their plastic-covered couch?" Dean replied.

"I don't know. All I know we're gotta check them out. So, what about Bobby? He's sure evergreen stakes will kill this thing, right?"

"Yeah he's sure." Valerie said looking over the stake.

* * *

><p>It was dark, Sam, Valerie, and Dean walked towards the house and Dean unlocked the door with his pin. They walked inside and brought their stakes. Dean looked at the couch that was still packed. He whispered, "See? Plastic." They split up, Sam went one way and Dean and Valerie went towards the living room. They looked at all the Christmas ornaments, while Sam went to the hall. Then he walked inside the dining room and saw a full set of culinary. He found a door. "Hey, guys." They walked downstairs into the basement. Dean pointed his flashlight and found human bones with blood. They checked the whole room and then realized the whole basement looked like a butchery room rather than a storage room.<p>

Sam walked around and found a leather bag covered with blood. He looked disgusted and moved to another spot. Sam poked the bag that was hung from the ceiling and suddenly the bag moved, someone inside was struggling. Suddenly, Madge (the lady) grabbed his neck and choked him up. Dean and Valerie turned around. "Sam!"

Madge pushed Sam to the wall, while Dean and Valerie run to him and try to stake Madge, when Edward(the man) grabbed Dean's arm and knocked him to the wall, making Dean lie unconscious. Then he grabbed Valerie and and held her by her throat. Sam struggled to yell for her. Madge looked at her husband who smiled and looked back at Sam who's also struggling to breathe. "Gosh, I wish you guys hadn't come down here." Sam moved his flashlight to their faces, who turn into a rotten face, and when the flashlight is off, their faces were normal. Madge pushed Sam against the wall and made him unconscious. The old man still had Valerie by her throat, and smiled at her. Then he hit her in the head causing her to go unconscious too.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean slowly started to wake up. They realize they are tied up to chairs. "Dean? You okay?"<p>

"Yeah, I think so." Sam sighed. "Wait…where's Val?" Dean and Sam started to freak out, struggling to get free. Then they came inside the kitchen, joining them with their colorful Christmas themed sweaters, and the old man had Valerie with her hands tied behind her back and a gag in her mouth.

"Ooh, and here we thought you two lazybones were gonna sleep straight through all the fun stuff." Madge giggled. Dean got angry. "Leave her alone."

"Isn't he a kick in the pants, honey? I know what you are. You're hunters is what you are." the old man said.

"And you're pagan Gods. So, why don't we just call it even and go our separate ways?" Dean said.

"So you can bring more hunters and kill us? Ha ha… I don't think so."

"You should have thought about that before snacking on humans." Sam cut in.

"Oh why, we used to take over a hundred tributes a year and that's a fact. Now what do we take? What, two? Three?"

"Hardy boys here, and this young girl makes six."

"now, that's not so bad, is it?" the old lady said.

"You say it like that; I guess you guys are the Cunningham's." Dean replied.

"You, mister better show us a little respect."

"Or what? You'll eat us?" Sam asked.

"Not so fast." he looked at Madge who looked excited. There's rituals to be followed first." Edward picked up the knife on the table, still holding on to Valerie. Sam and Dean both looked at him as he brought the knife closer to Valerie. "Valerie…Val!" Dean yelled. Edward sliced Valerie's arm and collected her blood in a bowl. "D-Don't!" Valerie screamed.

"Leave him alone, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, trying to get out of the chair.

"Hear how they talk to us? To Gods?" Madge took the knife and the bowl. "Listen, pal, back in the day, we were worshiped by millions."

"Times have changed!" Dean yelled.

"Tell me about it. All of a sudden, this Jesus character is the hot new thing in town. All of a sudden, our altars are being burned down, and we're being hunted down like common monsters." Edward said.

"You're not blending in as smooth as you think." Dean said.

"This might pinch a bit, dear." Madge came closer to Dean and sliced his arm just like Edward did to Valerie. "You bitch!" Dean screamed.

"Oh, my goodness me! Somebody owes a nickel to the swear jar. Oh, do you know what I say when I feel like swearing?" Dean's in pain, but looks at Madge in the eyes, "Fudge".

"I'll try and remember that!" After Madge got Dean's blood, she took Sam's. they put ingrediants in the bowl and stirred it. "Are we missing anything dear?"

"Well, let's see. Uh, Oh… sweet Peter on a popsicle stick…" he laughed, I forgot the tooth."

"Oh, dear!" Dean started breathing hard. Madge walked up to Valerie and held her hands from the back. Edward walked in front of her and grabbed her chin. He took out her gag. "Open wide…and say, "Aaah"

"Don't touch her! I swear to god, you son of a bitch!" Edward put the puller into Valerie's mouth and she groaned. He almost pulled her tooth when suddenly the door bell rang. "Somebody's gonna get that?" Madge and Edward looked at each other, Sam and Dean looked relieved. "You should get that." They quickly tied Valerie to a chair, then left. Dean and Sam managed to get out of the chairs and ran over to Valerie and untied her hands. She didn't look so good. Her face was bruised and bleeding from Edward hitting her in the face. Dean grabbed her chin too try to look in her eyes. "Valerie…look at me…are you okay?" Dean helped her up and they all hid.

Madge and Edward hurried into the kitchen. "Now, where were we?" They see that they're gone. Suddenly, the door is closed. Sam and Dean are behind it. They locked the door and pulled out a cabinet to block the door. While the couple is struggling to get out, Dean runs to Sam and helps him. "What do we do now? The evergreen stake's in the basement!"

"Well we need more evergreen, Dean!" They looked at the Christmas tree. "I think I just found us some more." They pull apart the tree branches and make stakes out of it. They don't hear any more sounds when suddenly Edward attacks Dean from the side, and Madge shows up after him.

Sam's ready to stake her when she slapped him and he crashed into the couch. Edward still struggled with Dean and punched him in the face. Madge walked closer to Sam when he hit the lady with the branches. She was about to attack Sam when he stabbed her with the Christmas tree stake. Edward looked at his wife and screamed. "MADGE!"

Sam pushed the stake deeper and Madge groaned, while Dean took the chance and hit. Sam stabs her and Madge falls, and dies. Then Dean stabbed Edward twice and he screamed in pain. He lied dead, next to his wife. Sam breathed heavily, while Dean relief's. Both of them stand up and look at the dead body.

"Merry Christmas" Sam said. Looking at Dean and sighed. They went behind the couch where Valerie was, then they walked out of the house and left.

* * *

><p>Dean and Valerie went out to get dinner, and when they got back to the motel they hear Christmas music and see Sam decorating the room. Valerie looks amazed. "What's all this?"<p>

"What do you think it is? It's- It's Christmas."

"What made you changed your mind?" Valerie asked. Sam didn't answer. He handed her a cup of eggnog and smiled. "Well uh, have a seat. Lets do Christmas stuff or whatever. Dean helped Valerie to the couch and they all sat down. Dean nodded and smiled.

"All right, first thing's first." he grabbed two things from his bag. "Marry Christmas Val, Sam." handing them a present. They both take it grateful. "Where'd you get them?" Valerie asked.

"Someplace special." Valerie and Sam looked at him. "The gas mart down the street" they laughed. "Open them up."

"Well, great minds think alike, Dean." Sam grabbed his gifts from the plastic warp and gave it to Dean and Valerie. Dean was surprised. "Really?" they took the gifts. Sam opens his gift, looking excited and he gets porn magazines. He looks satisfied. Dean covers Valerie's eyes and they laugh. "Okay, Val. Open yours." Valerie looks at Dean, then smiles. "Okay." she unwrapped the plastic bag and took out a little box. When she was about to open it, Dean spoke. "Now, this…I did not get at the gas mart." Valerie looked up at Dean, a little nervous. She opened up the box and saw a gold necklace with a diamond. A HUGE diamond. "Dean…what…you didn't have to get me something like this…take it back…" she pushed it back into Dean's hands and he took it. "No, Valerie. I want you to have it. And wear it. Come here." He pushed her hair away from her neck and put the necklace on her. Sam looked at Dean and smiled. "I love it Dean. Thank you." Dean smiled.

Dean turns to open his present. He chuckled and unwrapped the gift. "Look at this" He lifted his present, it's a energy bar and a bottle of oil. "Fuel for me and fuel for my baby. These are awesome, thanks." Sam smiled, "Good." Valerie started opening her present from Sam. She opened it and saw a framed picture of her, Sam and Dean. One that they had taken a couple weeks ago. She smiled, and hid her tears. "Sam…I love it." she gave Sam and Dean a hug. " I love you guys."

"I love you too." they both said. "Do you guys feel like watching the game?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely." Valerie smiled. Sam turned on the TV. They watched the winter football game and Dean smiled as Valerie lay next to him, smiling. They all enjoyed the Christmas moment, together, as it snowed outside.

.

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**

**IT ALL SEEMS GOOD NOW BUT VALERIE'S DEAL IS STILL INTACT!**


	17. Chapter 17 Vision

**Please review!**

**Short chapter so I can get started with more of the story!**

**more to come!**

**Ch. 17 Vision**

After Christmas, it almost seemed that everything was better. That Valerie wasn't going to hell in less than a year…but they all knew that everything was not better, and it would only get worse.

Valerie's birthday was coming up. She was finally turning 17. Not that it made a difference. She couldn't drive because she didn't have a license, and even if she did Dean would never let her drive the impala. But, it meant she at least was gonna get to have one last birthday, and make it a good one for once. With her brothers.

The black Impala moved down the road, onto another adventure, another hunt. Sam sat in the seat beside his brother, Valerie sitting in the back, listening to the silence. In the time that has passed, they had killed many inhabitants of the other side.

"Dean do you want to stop for some lunch, the next place we come across?" Sam asked.

"I guess." Dean stopped at the next diner they saw. Dean parked the impala and cut the engine. As they were walking up to the door, Valerie's vision went blurry. Then, it was black. Dean caught her in time before she hit the ground.

"Dean! What's going on?" Sam was panicked. "I don't know…" they got back in the car, and drove to a motel.

* * *

><p>When Valerie woke up her head was pounding and she was laying in a bed. She looked around and found that Dean and Sam were standing over her watching her.<p>

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Um…okay I guess."

"What happened back there Val?"

"I really don't know…it was all blurry, and then I just…passed out." Dean put his hand on her forehead checking for a fever, but nothing. Valerie started to sit up, then her head felt like it flooded with memories. She saw Sam get stabbed by Jake, and herself making the deal, and Dean and Bobby yelling at her. Then she saw something she had never seen before. She saw herself being chased by something invisible. Hellhounds. She felt like she was there. How scared she felt. Then, the pain. As the hellhounds clawed at her skin. She started to scream, and Dean and Sam had no idea what was going on. They both started to shake her to wake her up. "Valerie! Come on!"

She finally came out of her vision. Something she did not want to see again. Herself die. She couldn't tell Sam and Dean. It would make them even more determined to change the deal and maybe take her place. She had to keep this a secret. And she knew, no one could save her. She was going to die. A violent, painful death. But at least it was in the place of her brother. that's what she kept telling herself.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18 Dad's Secret

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update! But I'm back in action and finally cured my writers block for all my stories! I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Ch. 18 Dads Secret**

The next day they were back on the road for another hunt. Sam and Dean had not stopped bugging Valerie about the crossroads demon, especially Sam.

"I don't understand, Valerie. Why not?" Sam yelled turning around in his seat to face her.

"Because I said so, Sam." Valerie didn't even bother to yell. She was not gonna let them win. They were not trading places with her or trying to get rid of the deal.

"We got the Colt now!" Sam kept yelling, and then Dean parked the impala on the side of the road, and then turned all the way around to face Valerie in the backseat. "Come on, Val. I mean we can summon the Crossroads Demon…"

"We're not summoning anything!" She actually yelled at Dean.

"We can pull the gun on her and force her to let you out of the deal!" Dean finished.

"We don't even know if that'll work Dean!"

"Well then we'll just shoot her! If she dies then the deal goes away!" Sam started yelling again.

"We don't know if that'll work either, Sam! All you're pitching me right now is a bunch of "ifs" and "maybes" and that's not good enough, because if we screw with this deal, you die!"

"And if we don't screw with it, you die!" She finally got a hold on her yelling. Dean and Sam looked hurt. And angry. But what could she do? Let Sam die? No. She wouldn't. So she had to be brave, and prove to them she was strong.

"Sam, enough! I am not going to have this conversation."

"Why, because you said so?"

"YES BECAUSE I SAID SO! Okay, you guys can't tell me what I can and can't do. You're not dad!" Dean caught Valerie's gaze and stared at her silently. Dean looked very angry. And Valerie knew she shouldn't have said that, but in a way it was the truth.

"No, but I am the oldest. And I'm doing what's best. And you're going to let this go, you understand me?" She had never heard Dean yell like that before. And to be honest, that side scared her. But, she just turned to the window, looking angry. Dean just stared at her. He felt kind of bad for going off on her, but he meant every word. He turned around back in his seat, same as Sam and started the impala again and pulled back on the road. A few minutes later, Dean looked in the back to see that Valerie was all curled up, leaning her head against the window, with her eyes closed. He turned back to face Sam. "How about we pull in for the night?" Sam nodded, "Yeah, sure." They pulled into the motel parking lot, and Sam went to get the room. Dean got out of the car, and opened the back door to grab Valerie. He carried her to the door, where he met Sam. He laid her on the bed and took of her jacket and boots, and pulled the blanket over her. He turned to Sam, who was on his way to the bathroom. "Hey, we'll fix this. I promise." Sam gave a small smile, "Yeah. I know." He paused then looked back to Dean, "I'm gonna go take a shower." Dean walked to the other side of the bed, and laid next to Valerie. "Okay." Sam walked in the bathroom and shut the door.

A few minutes later, Sam walked out of the bathroom very quietly. He looked over to see Dean and Valerie passed out. He felt his way around the room in the dark, grabbed Dean's keys off the table and quietly walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Sam crouched at the center of a crossroads, holding an open box. He added a photo ID to the contents, closed the box and buried it with his hands. He dusted off his hands, and stood up, surveying the four routes of the crossroads. He turned back, and saw a woman in a black dress. "Well. Little Sammy Winchester. I'm touched. I mean...I've seen your sister and daddy, but you? I never had the pleasure." Sam glared at her. "What can I do for you, Sam?" Sam drew the Colt and pointed it at the crossroads demon. "You can beg for your life." Sam responded.<p>

"We were having such a nice conversation, and then you had to go and ruin the mood."

"If I were you I'd drop the wisecracks and start acting scared."

"It's not my style." She hesitated. "That's not the original Colt. Where did you get that?"

"I came here to make you an offer." Sam responded.

"You're gonna make ME an offer? That's adorable." She smiled.

"You can let Valerie out of her deal right now. She lives, I live. Dean lives. You live. Everyone goes home happy. Or.." Sam cocked the colt. "You stop breathing. Permanently."

The demon started to laugh. "All this talk. I have to tell you, it's not very convincing. I mean, come on Sam. Do you even wanna break the deal?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. Aren't you tired of cleaning up Valerie's messes? Of dealing with that broken psyche of hers? Don't you wish things could be the way they were before? When it was just you and Dean."

"Watch your mouth." Sam was getting angry.

"Admit it. You're here, going through the motions. But truth is…you'll be a tiny bit relieved when she's gone." She smiled.

"Shut up."

"No more desperate, sloppy, needy Val."

" I said shut up! All right, enough of your crap. You let Valerie out of her deal right now."

"Sorry sweetheart, but your sister made that deal of ers own free will, fair and square. It's iron clad."

"Every deal can be broken." Sam yelled.

"Yeah, but not this one." She said.

"Fine. Then I'll kill you. If you're gone, so's the deal."

The demon just laughed. "Guess again. Sam, I'm just a sales woman. I got a boss like everybody. He holds the contract, not me. He wants Valerie's soul, bad. And believe me. He's not going to let it go."

"You're bluffing." Was all Sam could speak.

"Am I? Shoot me, if it'll get you off, but the deal still holds, and when Valerie's time is up, she's getting dragged into the pit."

"Then who's your boss? Who holds the contract?" Sam yelled with anger.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry Sam. There's no way outta this one. Not this time." Sam looked so torn, before he sighed and shot the crossroads demon right between the eyes. She groaned then fell to the ground. Sam just watched calmly.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they checked out of the motel and drove a few hours north. They stopped at a small lake, to stretch. That's when Dean started to think about John. What his dad had said to him at the hospital. He couldn't get it out of his head. And with everything that had been going on he decided maybe it's time to tell Sam and Valerie. Valerie leaned over the gate watching the scenery while Sam leaned next to her. Dean just watched them. "Hey, guys…" Valerie and Sam looked over at Dean. He looked…nervous. They both walked closer to him, and Valerie put her hand on his arm. "Is everything okay, Dean?"<p>

He hesitated. "No…Before Dad died he, he told me something — something about you guys."

"What? Dean, what did he tell you?" Valerie looked very worried. She could hear it in Dean's voice that he was too.

"He said that he wanted me to watch out for you guys, to take care of you."

"Yeah. He told you that a million times Dean." Sam responded.

"No, this time was different. He said that I had to save you."

"Save us? From what?" Valerie looked from Sam to Dean. She had no idea what was going on.

"He just said that I had to save you, that nothing else mattered; and that if I couldn't, I'd . . ."

"You'd what, Dean?" Sam asked.

"That I'd have to kill you. He said that I might have to kill you, Sammy." He looked over to Valerie. She had an expression of hurt and anger. But, at the same time, all she thought was, 'she was going to be in hell in less than a year'. No one could save her.

"Kill us? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sam yelled.

"I don't know."

"I mean, he must have had some kind of reason for saying it, right? Did he know the demon's plans for me? Am I supposed to go Dark side or something? And what about Valerie? Huh? What could be so bad that he would tell you kill his own daughter! What else did he say, Dean?"

"Nothing, that's it, I swear."

"How could you not have told me this?"

"Because it was Dad, and he begged me not to."

"Who cares? Take some responsibility for yourself, Dean! You had no right to keep this from me!"

"You think I wanted this? Huh? I wish to God he'd never opened his mouth. Then I wouldn't have to walk around with this screaming in my head all day." Valerie just stood there, in shock. Staring back and forth at her brothers. Sam turned and took a few steps away, fuming. "We've just got to figure out what's going on, then, what the hell all this means."

"We do? I've been thinking about this, I think we should just lay low. You know? At least for a while. It'd be safer. And that way I can make sure —"

"What? That I don't turn evil? That I don't turn into some kind of killer?"

"I never said that."

"Jeez, if you're not careful you will have to waste me one day, Dean."

"I never said that! Damnit, Sam, this whole thing is spinning out of control. All right? You're immune to some weirdo demon virus, and I don't even know what the hell anymore." Dean turned to Valerie, and saw the look on her face. "And you're pissed at me, I get it. That's fine, I deserve it. But we lay low until we figure out our next move, okay?" he looked back and forth between Valerie and Sam.

"Forget it." Sam answered.

"Sam, please, man. Hey, please. Just give me some time. Give me some time to think, okay? I'm begging you here, please. Please." Sam nodded reluctantly. They had no idea how much things were about to change for all of them.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	19. Chapter 19 Cant Save me

**Short chapter! I'm busy writing the next two chapters coming up, this is a dean/valerie filler :) Is Valerie's deal coming to a close? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find what happens! There's gonna be a lot! I also wanna say thank you to all of you who read and review my stories! I'm sorry about all the delays but I'm working on everything! Deans Little Girl WILL get updated soon!**

**Chapter 19 Cant Save me**

"You know you can't save me." She whispered, curled in Dean's arms late at night. They'd been lying side by side, silently, for hours. Still, she knew that he was awake, if only because she knew the sound of his breathing when he was in slumber.

"Don't say that." He whispered hoarsely, so determined, "I'll find a way. I'll _never_ let those creatures touch you. We have time." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We have time."

They didn't have time, she knew it all too well, but she didn't have the heart to tell him that. He needed to believe that he could save her, that he could somehow break the deal, could save her from the hounds when they came to collect her soul.

"I'm ready, you know." She tried to make him see that, tried to make him realize that she knew what was going to happen and that she'd made peace with it.

In the blink of an eye he'd rolled them so that she was laying on top of him, looking at her eyes in fierce determination. "Even if you have to live in this room for the rest of your life in the safety of a gofer dust circle, I will _not_ let them take you."

Valerie looked down into his eyes and knew that if he had to spend the rest of his life trying to protect her in such a way, he would.

And she couldn't do that to him. She had less time than he thought, he didn't realize that already the hounds could be heard moaning their warnings, telling her that time was coming to an end and that they'd be coming for her soul. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his beating heart.

She'd known the price when she'd gone to the crossroads, known what the demon would want from her, known what it meant kissing those lips, and yet she had done so anyway, and she would have done so a millions times over again if it meant the life of her brother. So _what_ if the demon had only given her a year instead of the ten that she usually gave out? She felt responsible for what had happened to Sam that night. She messed everything up for them.

"I'm scared, Dean." She whispered.

He looked like he was going to break, holding her tighter. "Baby, I'll protect you."

She smiled softly at his dedication. "Dean, I love you."

"And I love you." He whispered back, pressing an adoring kiss to her forehead.

"I know you don't like hearing this." She tried once more. "But if something happens and you can't stop it, I want you to know that it wasn't your fault. It was my fault for making the deal. I knew what I was getting into so you can't stop living or hunting just because I'm paying the price I agreed to pay."


	20. Chapter 20 Highway to Hell?

**Valeries Deal...Deans memories...Sams guilt...Hope you enjoy this chapter! There will probably only be 1 or 2 more chapters left of this part! If you want a sequel please review and let me know! Valerie 's times just about up...BUT there's a twist so tune in for more!**

**Ch. 20 Highway to Hell?**

They've tried everything. But, nothing has worked. All the months they spent trying to save Valerie from her deal, was worthless. Her time was soon to be up. The months that Dean, Sam and Bobby had been trying to save her, she has been putting on a brave face. Inside, she felt like they had wasted time. Instead of spending the few months she had left with her brothers, they had wasted it. She had been counting down the days till her part of the deal was due. She had two more days left. Two. Days.

She couldn't take it anymore. She tried so hard to make Dean and Sam believe that she was honestly okay. And that it wasn't bothering her. But, the feeling of dying was catching up with her. Every night she dreamt of the hellhounds tearing her apart. She was sitting next to Dean on the couch while he had his head buried in yet another book. She stood up quickly, and ran out the front door. Dean looked up from his book, when he realized something was wrong. He ran after her, and found her sitting on the hood of the impala. He sat down beside her, even if she didn't want him to.

"You okay?" What a dumb question. Of course she wasn't okay. In two days, hellhounds would be after her, all because she made a deal to save her brother. She just looked away, into nothing. There was a long silence before she spoke.

"Dean, I'm sorry for what I did, hurting you. But, I am not sorry for saving my brother's life. I would do it all over again if I had to. And in two days, when they come for me, I just want you and Sam to know, that I love you more than anything. And I want you to live your life. And do what you do best. Saving people. So that they don't end up like me."

"Val…"

"No, Dean." She looked up at him, touching his cheek with her palm. "No matter what, you have to promise me something."

Dean hesitated, one single tear falling from his eye. "Anything."

"Promise me, you won't forget me. Everything I've told you." She gave a small smile, trying to convince him she was better.

"I could never forget you…I promise you." Dean grabbed her chin and leaned over to kiss her gently on the lips. Even though they know it's wrong, it just felt right. She pulled away with a smile, and hopped of the impala. "I'm gonna go see if Uncle Bobby needs help with dinner..." he smiled at her and nodded. As she walked away he heard Dean say her name, she turned. "Yeah?"

"I love you too." He smiled. She smiled back then turned back to the house. As Dean sat on the hood of the impala, alone. He remembered the times he and Sam had, had with Valerie since the day they picked her up and South Carolina.

"_Sammy has a __DIARY__," Valerie's voice floated through the door as Dean approached it, various snacks in hand._

_"Val-" Sam started._

_"And in it, he writes his_

_feeeeelings__-"_

_"I don't-"_

_"And he goes on about how he looooves-"_

_"Valerie!"_

_"Always knew you were a walking chick flick" Dean said casually from the door. He watched as his brother and little sister wrestled with the offending book on the couch._

_"Dean. Help me!"_

_Dean looked at them and he smirked. "I'm think I'm good here."_

_"Jerk."_

_"Bitch."_

Dean just laughed. Everything was so good before she had made that deal. Trying to clear his mind of it, he thought of something else.

_They'd been driving for four days straight, across country and then back-tracking halfway again, only stopping once to sleep and every three hundred miles or so to fill up. Four days of nothing but highways, broken up by Zeppelin, Metallica, and a half dozen other heavy metal bands. Sam could tell Dean was tired of driving, was probably actually ready to switch seats with him but wouldn't admit it until he was about to fall asleep._

_"Does 'The Impala' need gas yet because I'm hungry," Valerie asked, her head popping up between them from the back seat._

_"Bout another forty miles, princess," Dean drawled, glancing briefly over his shoulder at her. "Think you can wait until then?"_

_"I hope so," Valerie mused. "As long as we can get real food, ya know the kind that isn't wrapped in a paper sack. I'm feeling a hard-on for some mashed potatoes and gravy."_

_Dean coughed, his eyes widening. Sam just laughed. Valerie was completely unique and talked in her own version of English. And she didn't seem to have a filter to stop her from saying whatever she was thinking. But the girl was damn smart and a demon expert to boot._

_"What?" Valerie turned her head to look at Sam. "Was it the hard-on thing? Cuz that was a metaphoric hard-on, I lack the equipment to have a real one. I mean, I guess I could buy the equipment or even find a spell to give myself the equipment if I really wanted it. Which I don't. Boobs are taxing enough, I couldn't handle something dangling between my legs, keeping me all distracted."_

_Sam laughed again and then even harder at the look on Dean's face. Valerie stumped Dean, threw him off balance, and fascinated him completely. Dean just didn't know it yet._

_"Well, in the last forty miles of gas that we have left, can we please listen to something besides hair bands?" Valerie turned her head to look at Dean, her long blonde hair smacking Sam across the face. "Please, Dean, please?"_

_Sam braced himself for the inevitable whining that would come when Dean said no, Valerie could be a bit annoying when she wanted to be, and was completely blown over by Dean's answer._

_"No pop shit, no emo-music, and nothing that ever had anything to do with boy bands," Dean said._

_Valerie squealed happily, a sound that always made his brother smile, kissed Dean on the cheek, and then leaned over the front seat, almost falling into the dash as she reached for the radio dials. She flipped through radio stations twice before settling on 'Echo' by Trapt._

_Dean sighed, Sam knew he considered it to be 'Emo' but he didn't change it. Which was surprising as hell. Valerie, on the other hand, flopped backwards, her feet automatically coming up where she had been leaning earlier. Like always, she was barefoot, her toenails painted black. She started singing along, her voice low and husky._

_"Valerie, have you seen this video?" Sam asked._

_"Mm hmm," Valerie hummed._

_"You look a lot like the girl in it," Sam said._

_Valerie snorted, loudly. "Yeah, right, Sam, and you need to get your eyes checked. That girl is like ten times prettier than me."_

_Hours later, when they were in another crappy hotel room in another small town, Dean made him bring the video up on-line while Valerie was in the shower. He watched it intently, his brow furrowed, before glancing at the closed bathroom door. "She doesn't have anything on Valerie."_

Dean was interrupted from his thinking when he heard Sam. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Uhh, nothing." He hopped of the impala and walked towards Sam.

"You're lying, Dean."

"No, I'm not. Nothing is going on Sam." Dean walked passed Sam, and into the house. Sam stood, back still facing the house. He knew his brother was angry. Angry that time was running out. Angry that Valerie would die instead of him. He knew what Dean was thinking. He didn't have to say it.

* * *

><p>That night, they all ate dinner together. They had a huge meal, which was definitely not an everyday thing. It was very quiet. This bothered Valerie. This was her last night. Her last dinner. Why would they have to ruin it like this? She stood up from the table, dropped her plate in the sink, and ran upstairs. She sat in her bed, crying into her pillow. All the emotions, the fear of dying. The fear of losing her brothers. Everything rushed to the surface. Tears poured down her face. She remembered how she used to deal with the pain. When Dean and Sam had first picked her up, when Sam saw her cuts on her wrists, which were now faded scars. She hadn't cut herself since the night Dean had yelled at her. After that, she had no reason to. But, she was going to die anyway. She stood from the bed, and walked over to her dresser drawer and felt to the bottom till she found the small knife she had used every day. She walked back to the bed, and sat down cross legged. As the blade met her skin, more tears poured down her face. Blood dripping from her wrists. After marking her wrists with her own blood, she moved the blade to her thigh. The pain stung, and blood dripped down her thigh. She muffled a scream, her skin turning sickly pale. The door opened slowly, and Dean saw her running the blade down her thigh. He ran after her, grabbing the knife and throwing it at the wall. He gripped her thigh, trying to control the bleeding. He took off his plaid button down shirt, and wrapped it around her thigh.<p>

"What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to kill yourself!"

"I'm dead tomorrow anyway!" she screamed and cried, louder than ever before. This broke his heart. They stared at each other, not even realizing Sam and Bobby were standing at the bedroom door. Dean cupped Valerie's chin. He wanted to say something, anything to make her feel better. But, he was unsure of what to say. She was right. Tomorrow was the day, and they still had not found a way to save her. All he knew is he was going to do anything he could; to make sure nothing touched her.

"I'm so sorry." He pulled her into a hug, tears falling from both their eyes, blood staining both his and her clothes and skin. But, not caring. He felt Valerie tighten her arms around him. "It's okay, Dean."

**Tomorrows the day guys! Hell hounds are coming...but there's a twist! So make sure you stay updated on when I post the next chapter :)))**


	21. Chapter 21 Debt To Be Paid

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL, REVIEW!**

** I WOULD PERSONALLY LOVE TO DO A PART 2 :) **

**THERE'S SO MUCH I HAVE TO EXPLAIN...**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY :)**

**Ch. 21 Debt To be Paid**

Valerie woke up with a pit in her stomach. Today was the day. One year ago she made a

deal to save her older brother. Now, it was her time to make up her part of the deal. She couldn't

help but think, that today was her last day on earth. last day to be with her brothers. So,

she got dressed in skinny jeans, a parka, and boots and put on her brave face. Time for the show

to begin.

Being that today was her last day, she wanted to spend it having fun, making memories...for Dean

and Sam to hold on to and look back on when she was in hell. They spent the day riding around

in the impala, blasting Dean's music. She smiled, realizing how much she would really miss this. Miss them.

They stopped at Valerie's favorite restaurant where they have the best bacon-cheese burgers ever.

Sam sat across from her, while Dean sat beside her. Neither of them looking at her.

"Okay, guys...this is my last day alive! I really rather not spend it like this! God, you guys

are so selfish!" She stood up and walked away from the table. Dean and Sam shared a soulful look,

then Dean got up and walked after her.

"Val! I'm sorry, alright. It's just not in me to act like everything's okay...because it's not."

Valerie walked towards him, and looked up at him, with a small smile.

"It's okay, Dean." He pulled her into a hug, then walked her back inside.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." Sam looked at her with a confused expression.

"Val. You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing. You understand?" Valerie just stared at him,

she didn't want to get in a fight with Sam about this so she just answered with okay.

* * *

><p>A few more hours on the road, and the colorful setting sun soon turned to darkness. The pulled<p>

over to a cabin lodge. They walked up to the lake, the moon reflecting in the still waters. she

enjoyed the peace and quiet. It was beautiful. But, it was broken. A low growl.

"Oh my god..." Valerie whispered just loud enough for Dean and Sam to hear.

"What?" Dean asked worried. Valerie didn't answer." Val, what is it?"

"Hellhounds."

"Where?" Valerie pointed behind Dean" There." Dean grabbed Valerie's arm and they all ran towards the cabin.

Valerie could hear the growls of the hellhounds, and feel them gaining on her. They made it to

the cabin door. Sam slammed the door and locked it.

Sam scared. Valerie frozen. Dean panicked. They were trapped and sooner or later they would bust

through the wooden door. They could hear the hellhounds banging on the door. Their sharp nails

dragging across the wood, soon to be piercing through her own skin.

Sam moved his hand to the back of his pants, grabbing the gun, and walking towards the door. Valerie

ran after him, pushing him out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"If I can do something to stop this, I'll do whatever it takes!"

"Don't! I'm not gonna let you go to hell, Valerie!

"Yes, you are" Valerie calmed down, "Yes you are, Sammy." Sam just stares at her breathing.

"I'm sorry. I mean this is all my fault, I know that. But what you're doing, it's not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you."

Sam looked away for a moment, tears building in his eyes.

"what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked.

"Keep fighting. Take care of yourself. If you don't, then I did this for nothing... ok?" Sam

nodded, holding back tears. Dean looks between Sam and Valerie tears building in his eyes.

Valerie looks over at Dean and steps in front of him.

"Dean…will you do something for me…call it a last request…" Dean kept smiling a small smile, to match Valerie's.

"Yes. Val, I'll do whatever you ask…you know I will…."

Valerie nodded and swallowed hard and looked down…she reaches out to grab Sam's gun, still in his hands.

She stares at it for a moment…closes her eyes and swallows hard, her brow creasing…

She looks up into Dean's tear-filled eyes…she grabbed the barrel of the gun and held

it out to Dean.

"I need you to kill me Dean..." Dean's eyes widen filled with terror, tears starting to

fall. "Valerie…I can't…please don't ask me to do this…"

Valerie took Dean's hand, placing the gun in it. Holding onto his hand, pressing the gun

into it.

"Please…Dean…you know what the Hellhounds will do to me…Please…make it quick…give me one

last little bit of peace...Dean… please…?" Dean's eyes pleased with him...but in the end,

he knows Valerie is right...He can save her from them. Dean gulps, his breathing coming in gasping

pants, his chest heaving. Tears fall unabated, he nodded and grasped the gun.

Valerie nods, eyes glazed over from unshed tears. "Thank you Dean….I love you"

Dean gripped the pistol, swallowed hard and closed his eyes at Valerie's final words….

He steels his nerve…opens his eyes and looks upon Valerie…He cocked the gun.

"I love you Valerie…so much…"He squeezed the trigger…

closed his eyes to the flash and bang of the gun…he kept them closed for a moment…

he opens them just in time to watch Valerie fall…He looses his grip on the gun…

his shaking hand drops it on the ground…his knees buckle…

he falls to the ground next to Valerie…

He pulls her close…the light is already gone from her eyes…Dean crushes her close,

rocking them both…his eyes closed, the tears splashing down from his eyes onto Valerie's cheek…*

Dean broke into shuddering sobs, Sam walked up to him and kneeled beside him putting his arm

over Dean's shoulders. Tears fell from Sam's eyes uncontrollably as he stared down at Valerie's

body. He looked sideways at Dean, who was sobbing, tears falling from his eyes.

"Dean…I'm sorry….I'm so sorry...it should have been me….it should have been me…."


	22. Chapter 22 The End

**Hey guys so I told you that chapter 21 on my Secrets can Kill sisterfic was the last BUT I lied...**

**It's not very long but I had to tie it up so I could post my first chapter for the sequel!**

**Enjoy!**

**and look for the Sequel!**

**Ch. 22 The End**

With Sam at the wheel, Dean riding shotgun and an occupied quilt covering the backseat, they drove out of town. By now it was nearly five in the morning. Neither one of them had said a word. They were headed west, had crossed the state line a while back. The quilt in the backseat was soaked through with blood. At five thirty, as the graying sun rose over the still dawn and asphalt continued to pass uninterrupted beneath their wheels, Sam spoke.

"Dean," he murmured. Dean said nothing.

"Where should we go?" he asked.

And a while after that, "We can't drive forever." Dean didn't respond, but he looked away and Sam respectfully neglected to see the fresh streaks of tears mixed with the blood - not his own – on Dean's face.

Sam pulled over. They were in the middle of nowhere, sun slanting in through the windows onto their backseat cargo. Sam thought about cars passing and people looking in and seeing so much blood and probably calling the police. Except people didn't look at each other on the road, not anymore. They were safe.

"What are we supposed to do?" Sam murmured, not quite looking at Dean.

Dean opened his mouth but no sound came out. After a couple of tries, he said, "I won't burn her. I just won't…I cant."

Sam's jaw went tight and he looked out the driver-side window again. "No, I agree." he said at last.

"Her soul's gonna need a home to come back to." Sam's insides sank, icy. "Don't think it, Dean."

"Don't tell me what to do, Sam." Dean said, all quiet and calm. "I'll do what I need to and no more."

Sam shook his head hard, refusing to hear a word Dean said. His knuckles were bone-colored where they gripped the wheel. "No, Dean. I won't let you. If anyone is gonna do this it's me. It was my fault. "

_"Listen_ to me -"

_"No,"_ Sam thundered.

Minutes passed in silence.

When Dean spoke at last, it was the first time Sam had heard unsteadiness in his voice. "We'll bury her…" he conceded. "If there's no way to...she deserves that honor, at least. Not salted and burned." _Like a monster_ hung unspoken at the end.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded once. He ought to be tougher about this, but he couldn't. He wasn't their father, though they might have wished he was. Sam, whatever was crawling within Sam, was beyond him. He knew it was a mistake and a weakness but the hurt was too new and accountability seemed to crumble in the face of grief.

Sam fired the engine again and made a sharp left off the road, into the fallow field next to it. Not too far in the distance there was a line of slim-trunked pine trees. The car bumped and jerked over the uneven ground and Sam kept his eyes shut against the grim temptation to look at the matching movements of the body in the backseat.

They stopped at the tree line. Sam threw open his door and got out; Dean followed more slowly. Sam stood with his eyes mostly closed, face pointed towards the sky, away from the rising sun.

Dean broke the stillness of the moment by opening the back door. Between them they maneuvered the body out of the car and laid it out. Sam started into the woods without a word. Dean took a step after him, but the gravity of the dead drew him back. He couldn't leave the body alone. So he sat sideways on the driver's seat, the door open, elbows on his knees and chin in his hands, studying the patterns of interlocking geometric shapes on the stained, stolen blanket.

Ten minutes later, Sam reemerged from the woods. If his eyes were redder than before, Dean didn't comment on it.

"There's a clearing not far in," Sam mumbled, trying to cover the hoarseness in his voice. He didn't look at Dean and went straight for the covered body. Dean helped him lift it, again on the foot end, and they navigated the woods for a couple of minutes, breath strangely loud in the still air. No birds sang, and only the occasional rustle betrayed life in the undergrowth. Sam straightened and wiped sweat from his forehead. "There are shovels in the trunk," he said, almost offhandedly. He started back the way they had come. When he had come back, Dean had changed Valerie's bloody shirt to his black undershirt. Dean kneeled down next to Valerie's body, and removed his amulet necklace that Sam had given him when they were younger, and he placed it around Valerie's neck.

"Dean" Sam murmured.

"Okay…" Together they lowered their baby sister into the ground, ending up kneeling by the open grave. Sam settled his sister's head gently on the quilt padding. Dean's face abruptly bolted up and he turned away, clasping his hand over his eyes. His shoulders moved with uneven tremors, but no sound emerged. He looked off into the trees, swallowing down the scream that wanted out; it was so close his tongue ached with it and he felt it in his sinuses, echoing silently into his brain and back down to the lungs. For a moment he couldn't breathe. Somehow they managed to pat the dirt down over her lifeless body, until she was gone.

That night, they stayed at a hotel couple hours out. Dean downed the last mouthful-bottle of vodka, and slept for the first time in thirty hours. Sam just sat there, thinking, 'this is my entire fault. She made the deal to save me, and now, she's dead. Gone. And I'm here, alive. And, Dean. Dean will never be the same again.


End file.
